Thin Skin
by heliophobia
Summary: Paul’s childhood rival is back in La Push!But what happens when he imprints on her?He tries to break the bond but who is he kidding?It’s more than just puppy love!Paige is choking down her secret while Paul is choking down his.How will they stand each oth
1. Turn to Real Life

**1. Turn to Real Life**

* * *

The sun shied behind gray clouds as they relieved the weight of the ocean back down to earth. My rusty old Chevrolet pulled up the gravel lot, splaying mud and pebbles everywhere. The headlights turned off and the small house was bathed in murky blue shadows once more. 

A tall boy of about seventeen poked his shaggy head out the door. His long body hunched from the low door. His torn shorts hung on his lean frame, sagging from the rain as he raced down the path to greet me.

I opened the door and stuck out my red umbrella to shelter our heads.

"Hey Paige! I haven't seen you since…forever!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Jake, wow you've grown. But you need to eat more, all that growing and no beefing up on the sides—bean pole." I smiled.

Jacob rolled his eyes and helped me unload the trunk. "Nice to see you haven't changed much." He laughed.

"You know it. So where's Paul. I can't wait to harass him." I rubbed my palms together, leaning the umbrella against my shoulder as I tried to rub off the cold.

"He's at Sam's. I can't believe you missed it!" He carried all my bags onto his broad shoulders.

"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't come earlier, had some kind of trouble back in Utah. I still can't believe he's married!"

He laughed again. No squeaky voice that I used to love to imitate.

It was hard keeping up with the kid I've known from parts of my childhood. His sister and I were close friends. When I moved to Utah we kept in touch by e-mailing each other. Can't believe she's married. I had to jog to keep up with him. Boy's and their growth spurts. How come girls have to start so fast and end so early? I was a tiny 5'4' ball of energy ready to explode at a moments notice.

"Jake! Is that her old wagon I heard pulling up that lot?" A deep rumbling voice like thunder made my heart melt.

I embraced Billy like my own father. It was sad to see his spirit being forced into a wheelchair.

"Billy! How are you?"

"Fine, fine. Did you get here alright? I still can't believe your mother let you drive all the way up here." He patted my head as if I was four again.

"No way am I going to leave my baby down in Utah. She may be old, but she's got power." I arched my brows.

He gave a crooked grin that wrinkled his face. "There's a metaphor for me isn't it Jake?"

Jacob smiled and placed my things near the couch.

"Sorry to barge in like this." I patted Billy's large hand.

"Ah, it's no problem. It's always nice to have you back Paige. We've really missed ya."

I could tell he was about to say, "You are like my third daughter", but he isn't known for showing his thoughts openly. But I could see it in his deep dark eyes that twinkle every time he looks at Jake like a proud father.

The house that I used to play and sleep in seemed smaller, shrunken with cold and age. Has it really been that long ago since I left the Quileutes to be in my own tribe? I bit my lip as I tried to forget my reason for coming here. Billy wheeled off to make some hot cocoa and Jacob flicked on the tube for us to stare at.

There was a little silence in the small house. Jacob and Billy seemed comfortable minding their own business going on about doing their own thing. But the quiet was making me itchy. I needed to walk around. I needed to explore my childhood playgrounds.

I needed to find Paul.

This thought left me smirking and confused. We hated each other as kids. Couldn't stand to be in the same room. He'd pull on my braids and I'd punch his gut. I am still a bit "boy-headed" as dad used to call me, I'd wear my baggy shorts any day. I wore my best t-shirt today, shrunken in the wash to show my flat stomach, and across my breast was scribbled: "Not only is life a bitch, but it keeps having puppies."

Jacob found the t-shirt offensive, which I found it strange for a guy to think it a bit offensive. I thought it related to me in some ways. Casually I wrestled the remote from him, which was a very hard feat and clicked to a channel worth watching when the door swung open and another tall Quileute bean pole walked into the room. His hair short and cropped, dripping with rain. Not only was he soaking wet, he was soaking wet half naked. I know its not polite to stare and have your jaw hanging off the hinge but...man.

Paul was jaw dropping gorgeous.

* * *

_A/N: Couldn't be helped. I had to make one for Paul too. He is just so left out. So let's see where this goes shall we? _


	2. Yeenaaldlooshii

**2. Yeenaaldlooshii**

* * *

Paul entered the small vicinity and scrutinized me draped over Jacob with my arm raised clutching the black remote.

He didn't say anything and just looked at Jacob. Quickly I snapped my jaw shut but I couldn't tear my eyes away from his body. Beads of rain water dripping down his hard abs. Ok so he was seventeen, but he looked older than me. Even though I'm not that much older than him—I was only older by couple of months. Besides everyone thinks I'm fifteen because of how short I am. Not to mention my last name was Yazzie, in Navajo that means small.

Without saying a word he walked back out.

"What the hell was that?" I snapped at Jacob.

"That's Paul. I thought you knew him. He didn't change _that _much. He just grew—."

"No," I slapped his shoulder, "I meant why he didn't say anything?"

He shrugged and I pushed off him angrily. I darted for the door and ran into the rain. Paul's retreating lumbering form was already at the end of the gravel lot, I ran after him, my sneakers soaking through.

"Hey!" I waved my hands like an idiot. The raindrops weighed my lashes down, everything was in pixilated blobs. "Wait up!"

Paul turned around and his face was a mask of anti-emotion.

I caught my breath, my hand on him to steady myself. I looked up at him and blushed. He towered over me like the trees surrounding us. Geez, they could be his ancient brothers. My blush deepened when I looked at my hand, it was against his warm chest. Subtly I shoved it into my shorts pocket and hunched up my shoulders.

I stood there and he watched me standing there.

"What?" He finally asked.

His voice was deep, like large boulders rolling down a hill. He didn't look mad. He didn't look anything.

"Well a "long times no see" would've been nice." I sniffed. I was still in my t-shirt.

He kept staring at me and I was starting to get annoyed. _What? Is my t-shirt see through now?_

"Geez Paul. It's me! Paige? Hello-oh…" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Right." There was no emotion in his voice what so ever. What was _wrong_ with him? "What are you doing here?"

My half smile turned itself around and I glared at him.

"You know what. Forget it." I shouted and ran back to Jacob's house.

Who needs him? All I did was say hello and he just treated me like I dunked his head in the can. Well fine by me! I have hot cocoa waiting for me.

* * *

**Paul**

I watched her turn her back and run back to Jacob's. I couldn't believe she was back. I could feel my body shake as I remembered her shocked face draped over Jacob. Damn it all.

I set off running towards the woods. I tried to control myself but I never listen. My body shook and I tumbled to the damp ground. I could feel my muscle stretch and pull. My bones ached and they snapped. The cracks deepened my growl as I grabbed the dirt. My face seems to pinch and grow. My spine popped and rippled beneath me. I exploded with warmth and I could hear everything. Taste everything. Can do—anything.

It wouldn't be long now until everyone knew. The nearest tree next to me was a victim to my claws as I bolted through the slight drizzle that slid off my pelt. The next embarrassment would be me.

How can my imprint be that stupid little girl?

Why couldn't I get through things without having someone to mess it up?

Crap, I can't even get pass being a junior without trouble.

* * *

**Paige Yazzie**

Jacob tossed me a towel to dry off my hair. My t-shirt thrown into the wash as I pulled on another quoted t-shirt: save a horse; ride a cowboy.

One look at that t-shirt Jake rolled his eyes and handed me my cocoa.

"Thanks. Is he always a jerk? Not that he wasn't before. Before he talked. Now he's just…dead."

Jake winced and headed back to the couch to stare at the tube again.

"C'mon not you too! What happen to you guys?"

No answer.

Jake ignored me and fake laughed at the program that wasn't even funny. I mean come on, he's watching Titanic.

I set down my mug of warm chocolate and crept towards the garage. There has to be something interesting I could do in there. I mean only guys live in this house—ever since the sisters moved out—there had to be some tools I use to make something to pass the time.

I flicked on the light and it temporarily blinded me. I've just noticed that Jacob and Billy hardly turn on the lights in the house.

Weird.

There was a car that looked handmade in the center. All clutter surrounded it like an audience. _Hunh. _Billy couldn't wheel himself over the garage ledge so I guessed Jake made the vehicle. My hand ran over the smooth metal and admired the craftsmanship of the seventeen year old ignoring me while watching Titanic. _Jerk. _I thought of Paul and edited the thought. _Jerks._

I stepped back to take in the whole view. The garage was homey. I could probably bunk here if the rain didn't seem to be amplified in this interior. I could just make out the car to be a Rabbit. But wasn't a good enough car fan to know what year. Well heck, he made it from scratch. Let's just say 2007 shall we?

There was some scrap metal in a cardboard box at the back. I found a small sheet and pulled it out. Finalizing my thought of what to make I scurried around the garage to find the welder. Oh, and the mask of course.

With everything in place I began to trace a Navajo symbol onto the surface with and etching pen. I grabbed the welding mask and welder and began to heat it until I could pull off the parts I needed. I covered my hands with a wet towel, but I could steal feel the heat just bearable enough to stand.

I watched as the flame scorched and burn the sheet and then everything seemed to be engulfed in white light.

I gasped. I wasn't in Jake's garage but somewhere in the woods. And it was dark. A fire was lit in front of me. I could see a wolf just beyond the flame as it tug its paws into the soil. It hackles rising, baring his fangs.

I fell to the ground, begging mercy as my face was just inches from the flame but someone pulled me back.

"HOLY CRAP!"

I blinked several times before I could see again. The air smelt of something burnt. Like hair. My face was covered with the wet cloth I was using to cool my hands. The hissing and popping sound of the welder was switched off and I pulled off the towel.

Jacob held my craft in one hand and the welder in the other. The mask had fell to the floor but was intact.

"What the hell happened?" I gasped.

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT!" Jake shouted.

He always shouted when he was scared.

Billy's deep voice cracked through the heavy air.

"Is everything okay in there?!"

"YES!" We both said in unison.

I watched as Jacob gently placed the tools back where they should be, and picked up the mask and tossed it onto the shelf. He handed me the craft and I grabbed it.

"Ouch." It was still hot.

He wrapped my hand in the wet towel and opened the Rabbit to sit in the interior. I was surprised he fit in that thing.

"What happened?" He asked.

I shrugged and tended to my wound.

"It looked like you were have a fit."

"I did?" I looked up at him. His eyebrows met in a worried line.

He nodded and looked at the craft. "What is that?"

"It's a Navajo symbol." I said flatly.

"O…k…what does it mean."

I hesitated before I answered.

"Skinwalker."

I nearly toppled off the stool when Jacob shook with laughter.

"HA HA HA! You—snort—believe that stuff?!" He grabbed his sides to steady himself.

"What's going on in there?!"

"NOTHING!" We said together.

I glared at him and took the symbol with me.

"Of course I believe it!" I snapped.

I marched into the kitchen where it was unoccupied and rinsed my hands with cold water. The Navajo symbol smoking slightly.

_Because I am one…_

* * *

_ Sorry if you might have gotten confused! Where it says Paul in bold, it means its in Paul's point of view. OK hope you liked it! _


	3. Names

**3. Names**

* * *

I threw over the spare blanket over the couch as I made myself comfortable for the night. 

But what happened in the garage still haunted me like mysterious farts.

My fingers fiddled with the metal symbol I had shaped out of scrap metal. I roped through some leather thread to make a necklace. My mother's words floated to the surface of my thoughts and I rolled over onto my stomach and breathed in the pillow. It smelled like musk.

"_At'eed…" _this meant girl. _"One day you're going to understand. But now is not the time. You will learn that one day that you are more than just the at'eed I raised. But a wonderful and powerful spirit."_

I was like: _"Ma, what are you talking about? Are you talking about puberty? Because I hit that road back in grade six. I don't think I need an over view."_

Ma was like: _"At'eed, go get your brother. He was supposed to bring in the wool."_

Yeah, she ignored me.

"_Shima!"_ This meant mother. I only used it when I'm frustrated. _"What were you talking about? And Yas brought in the wool five minutes ago. Ma, why can't you just tell me what's going on? Where does Yas and the rest of the guys go at night? Why can't I go with them? He's only a year older than me."_

"_Enough Paige! You know you're not allowed to use your brother's tribe name!"_

I rolled my eyes. Blah, blah, blah. _"Ma! Why? Brother hates it when we call him Ivan."_

I remembered what my brother said, _"Ah well. At least she didn't pick Brock. Sounds too much like broccoli. I hate broccoli."_

I never knew why my mother had named my brother Yas anyways. Yas was Navajo for snow. My brother was as dark as coffee. Maybe a bit bronze but still, totally opposite of snow. What was my mom thinking? Ran over snow from car tires? Gee, lovely.

My tribe name was Ooljee. Moon. Add that to my last name and what do you get? Small Moon. Or Moon Small…whatever. At least I wasn't Snow Small.

Jacob flopped down onto the couch and messed up my hair as if _I _were the younger one.

"Hey! Respect please!" I sat up and crossed my legs.

He chuckled and looked down at the metal craft still being fidgeted with between my fingers.

"Do you miss home?" He asked.

I switched on my forced happy face and shook my head.

"Nah. You guys are enough. I can't believe how much you've grown Jacob. Compared to you, I'm a dwarf." I frowned.

I was a dwarf to most.

"You seem to be fixed on this shape-shifter business. Are you that superstitious?"

I thought about this for a minute. No, that night was real. I knew it was real.

"Sure Jake." I got up from the couch, no longer waiting for sleep to claim me I pulled on my windbreaker.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked. "It's late."

I rolled my eyes. Wow, I was being treated like the younger one.

"Out for a walk. Don't worry I'll be back. I won't be gobbled up by the big bad wolf." I joked.

I watched as his jaws clenched and his fist balled up against his sides.

"What's wrong?" I asked. My hand on the door.

"Nothing. Let me come with you." But he didn't seem too enthusiastic.

"Jacob Black, let me remind you who's older." I arched an eyebrow.

"And yet you look like you're ten."

"I do not look ten!"

He hit a nerve.

"Just let me come with you. Billy would yell at me if I don't."

"Well that's just too bad. Good night to you Jacob Black."

I slammed the door shut behind me and continued on a brisk pace. It was very humid out. Even at night. I could hear the wave's crash against the beach just behind Jake's house.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

It was great to be back. I've missed La Push. Of course I missed my brother too. We were inseparable.

Until _that_ happened.

I found a boulder layered with moss to sit on, I rested my elbows on my knees and let everything of the memory that night engulf me.

"_Paige, go get some fire wood!" My grandmother shouted from her bedroom. _

"_Ok. I'm going, I'm going."_

_The night was cold, and yet I saw just beyond the other residences, my brother and the rest of the older kids running around in short sleeves and shorts. As if it was summer. It had just broken into spring that day. Most of them were holding torches, aflame above their heads. Of course I followed them out of curiosity. _

_Why Ma wouldn't let me know what's going on anyways? Does she know that they might be doing drugs or something? Nah. I know Yas. He would never._

_I wrapped my arms around myself as I followed them onto the trail that lead to the bon fires at nights for rituals on certain traditions._

_One of the large ones was there. He had a large pot belly, and a bull-dog like face. His skin was leathery and wrinkled like my brother's boots._

_He had his club like arms raised to the moon as he chanted. I never heard this one before. Everyone holding the torches raised their arms in a giant circle. Every other person had a torch. At the end of the drum beat they threw in the torches into the pit and it the flames rose about two stories high. I thought it was pretty cool. But why wasn't I invited?_

_I watched as the large one called upon Nascha. The beautiful brainy girl who sat behind me in class. She smiled and took off her squared rimmed glasses and threw it to the ground. I never saw someone throw off their own glasses before. Especially when they really need them. Like Nascha. She was almost blind without them._

_The drum beats quickened as Nascha backed up, retreating. She was probably regretting throwing off her glasses I thought._

_But then she just shot forward at an alarming pace towards the flames._

_I covered my mouth to hold back my scream. Why wasn't anyone stopping her? She was running towards the flames! She's going to be burned to a crisp!_

_She jumped into the fire—_or rather over it now that I think about it, which was a hard feat—_and large beautiful snow white wings spread out over the flames and an owl took her place, silently shaking away the cinders, falling like black snow around the fire._

_Nascha…means…owl._Oh. _I watched as Yas do the same. Retreating back—_and cockishly taking off his shirt to show off his body that he's been too fond of at home—_shooting forwards to the fire. I thought of what my brother was going to turn into…snow? He disappeared. Everyone was silent. Their eyes affixed on the burning orange in the center. A howl chilled my bones as a great snowy wolf with slight grey markings over the amber eyes stalked his way out of the fire. Wolf-Yas flopped to the ground and rolled around, smoldering the flames on his shoulders._

_I ran towards the crowd and someone shouted out with shock and anger. The guy who was standing closest to me grabbed my arms and held fast. He twisted my arms backward like a cop and I struggled. Nascha hooted from the tree and I watched in awe and fear as she shed the feathers back into her own skin. Human Nascha glared at me from the branch she was perched in. Her gorgeous legs over on either side._

_Wolf-Yas approached me. His teeth bared and it growled. I could feel the hair at the back of my neck raise. _

"_Y—." I started but the guy tugged hard on my arms making me shut up._

"_Never use the tribal names!" The large one shouted. _

_It echoed around me. "Tribal names. Names. Names…"_

"_What—." _

_Someone shoved me and I fell. My face inches away from the fire. _

_Large, rough hands picked me up and turned me around. Yas. In human form. My brother. _

"_You must go." His face was a mask of furry._

"_What?" I whispered._

"_Go! You are gone until you have found your spirit!" The large one shouted again._

"_Your spirit. Spirit. Spirit." The woods echoed._

Not sure why, I darted out of there as fast as I could. Packed my things and drove off to one place, the other place, that I truly felt home.

La Push.

Jacob found me with my face in my hands. His warm hand shook my shoulder. I looked up at him. A single tear rolled down my face. When did I start crying?

Without asking about anything, Jacob towed me inside and tucked me in for the night.

* * *

_A/N: OK, I know there's not much Paul right now. but there will be! I promise! Also, I am not a Navajo so there are probably mistakes about this legend and names/ meanings, I just researched them on the internet. So if you find it offensive, I'm sorry. _


	4. Lose Control

**4. Lose Control**

* * *

Someone is watching me.

I can feel it. I take in a deep breath. A calming one. Without much success. The hairs at the back of my neck prickled, my arms raising goose-flesh. It didn't help that I had one of the most morbid writers in my grasp.

Thank you _so_ much Edgar Allen Poe.

I walk a couple more steps before I get that feeling again. My heart pounds deep within its cage. Cold sweat breaks out. I could trace a drop rolling between my breasts. Not quite soaking my shirt. Carefully, I tucked a loose strand of my deep ink hair behind my ear, sneaking a glance behind me. There was no one. I sighed with relief and continued reading on the dead wood. Its roots torn from the earth like angry hands reaching to unsuspecting passer bys. I'm in a foul mood.

I woke up this morning with no one in the house. Not even Billy. I mean, I'm glad they treat me like I never left in the first place but really…don't I get to do anything here?

I had dug up a collection of Mr. Poe's works from my duffel bag and trudged out to the woods on a nice day for some light reading. The house was unusually toasty. I stroked the smooth metal of the Skinwalker symbol around my neck. I sighed and looked around me again. I used to play in this area when I was younger. With Jake's sisters and Paul.

Well, Paul wouldn't really hang with us. He was actually quite a shy kid.

Maybe that's why I teased him.

But what was wrong with him these days? Okay, so he probably hates me. But no one carries a ten year grudge do they? I mean, isn't there a quote that says, "Forgive and forget?"

Oh right, Paul doesn't have a social status to pick up quotes. Crap. I should probably stop putting him down. But I tried didn't I? I said hello right?

I sighed and got my ass off the dead bark.

"I'm going to Paul's." I said out loud.

I don't know why I did. Maybe I did it so I wouldn't change my mind, I don't know.

The path a head was muddy. It rained in the early morning, but the sky was bright blue without a cloud in the sky.

Then I had that feeling again. The feeling that someone was watching me. I turned on my heel and glared at the trees.

"Who's there!?" I shouted.

Some birds chirped but that was it. I tried again.

My rough voice echoed between trunks and leaves. The wind throwing my voice here and there.

I had the goose-flesh again. But this time my skin itched. Like there were ants gnawing and crawling underneath. I dropped my book and started scratching. My tanned skin turned pink with scratch marks. I started to bleed but I couldn't stop.

There was a shriek from a crow at the far edge of the woods. It scared me, but I couldn't stop scratching. My head started to hurt. My forehead was on fire! I could barely see. My vision was blurred. I wanted to scream. No.

I wanted to howl.

I went on my hands and knees and gasped for air. My lungs were shutting down. I was sweating. The salt was stinging my scratches. My temperature soared. I was burning up from the inside and out.

I tore off my tank. I couldn't think sensibly. But now that I think about it, no one was there to watch me anyways…was there?

I closed my eyes, wincing with pain. I felt like I was about to explode. A prickling sensation coursed through me like needles. I bared my teeth and frightened myself with a threatening snarl. My arms wrapped around my body as I shook. My muscles tensing and clenching. My flat stomach hardening as I wiggled on the woodsy floor. Chaos broke through my mind as I thought about liquid rubies running down my lips. My warm tongue stroked my lips hoping for a metallic sweet taste of those rubies.

All I tasted were my salty lips from my tears.

My spine crippled and lengthened within me.

Then it stopped. I gasped for lungful of air. Breathing through my mouth for my nose seemed moist. From snot probably.

Slowly I rose from the ground awkwardly.

On all fours.

My eyes widened. My hands! Where are my hands?!

In their place were menacing clawed paws. Behind me was a bushy gray tail.

I screamed.

And screamed again when my screams became bone chilling howls.

Only that's all I could hear.

_My _howls.

A leaf fell some where. I shouldn't have been able to hear the sigh of the branches or the faint snap of the brittle twig so far off in the distance. But I could. I could.

Great snow white wings captured the sky as it flew away…

_Nascha…_

Oh my god…

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update and this chapter is so short ,I had some kind of family problem concerning my marks at school P and have been away from the computer. Hopefully you haven't forgotten about me!!! (If you're reading this I love you!)_


	5. Bond

**5. Bond**

* * *

I felt diseased. Like a giant virus. I lay shivering half naked on wet leaves. The rain that had started now thinned to a misty drizzle. Around mid-night—I couldn't go back to Jake's with a pelt, I ran deeper into the trees—my body had calmed itself and I had slowly morphed back. I heard voices.

Questioning voices. Some familiar.

Hearing voices, now that's a clear sign I was nuts.

The blue moon threw shadows everywhere, forming haunting shapes that would have only been possible in imagination. The silver rays reflected the cold metal against my neck. The jagged symbol mocked me with its grin. _Why did I make this stupid thing?_ I growled at myself. I grabbed hold of the object and tore it off its chain. The quick snap of my wrists and it went sailing couple yards away. Lost in the darkness.

I closed my eyes and shuddered. The voices that I had heard earlier were so soothing that I was tempted to stay in my own form forever. But I was scared of myself. Was I evil? Surely I wasn't?

But I thought about Yas—I mean Ivan—and how he had grabbed hold of me and told me to leave. He wasn't who I remembered. Would I change like him?

I stuck out my hand, scrutinizing each embedded line and curve or my fingers and nails. My sharp, sharp fingernails. _Claws_. I stifled a whimper and started to bite them one by one.

My muscles tensed as I heard a twig snap somewhere close by. I don't know how, but in a second I was already in a crouched position, my teeth bared.

My eyes widened at my feral instinct that I never knew I had.

A bird flew off somewhere, adverted my eyes to follow its black wings while I licked my lips hungrily. My eyes could focus amazingly in the dark.

"Paige?"

I jaw dropped as I saw Paul's half naked form behind the full bloom of bushes. His face was scrunched up in distaste. I looked down at myself and scrambled behind a bush myself. I was half naked—bra still on surprisingly—my jeans ripped and muddied from my run. My claws had dug themselves into my own flesh.

I could taste the rusty-metallic scent of it on my tongue from when I had licked the red rubies off.

Paul's face softened a bit, but he clenched his jaw anyways. His fists to his sides.

"What are you doing?" He growled.

"Hiding! DUH!" I said as I felt myself redden with embarrassment. My clothes were somewhere out there.

And my only copy of Edgar Allan Poe.

"Jake has been looking for you." He ruffled his short hair.

Then seemed to notice there wasn't much to ruffle, let his arm just drop back down to his sides.

"Everyone has been looking for you." His voice deepened.

But it wasn't a growl.

My eyebrows shot up at his tone. By _everyone_ did he mean everyone? Please don't tell me they called the cops! Or worse. My mom.

"Everyone?" My voice went several octaves higher.

"Yes everyone! You've been a pain in my butt. Come on let's go."

Wow, that's the most I've heard Paul speak since I got here.

"I can't."

I wrapped my arms around myself as Paul advanced towards me. Craning his head to look around the bushes.

"And why can't you?" He crossed his arms over his flat, muscled, jaw-dropping chest.

"I-I'm…"

_HALF FUCKING NAKED! _

Paul's mouth twitched. I think he was attempting to smile.

"What were you doing anyways?"

I could hear the laughter he was forcing down. God. He saw me. Half fucking naked. And he thought I was doing something-

"NOTHING!" I shouted.

He saw my face. My eyebrows knitted in worry.

"Paige…what happened?"

Was it me? Or did I hear a hint of concern? No, it's probably just me.

"Nothing happened. I, I just…"

Paul rolled his eyes and turned his back on me. "Whatever. I don't want to know."

And he walked away with a graceful brisk pace for someone as tall as these trees.

Well, I guess you knew what I did then. I mean, I couldn't stay there all night until someone comes by and just happens to give me their shirt. And what if some creepy serial killer comes and sees me already half naked?

Why? WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN TO ME? WHY ME?!!

Some soft material covered my face and I jumped about a foot into the air. When I reached out and grabbed a branch to steady myself, I grabbed at the dark fabric.

It was a fairly large shirt.

The branch flexed. It moved. It wasn't a branch at all but Paul's thick, gun. His muscled arm. And I was one inch away from his torso.

As if he had electrocuted me—with his intense eyes—I quickly jumped back behind the bush and pulled the shirt over me. It was warm, and comfortable.

But plain. It was black. Just black.

No words scrawled on the front.

"Now can we go back?" Paul said, irritated.

"Yeah." I scratched my sore arms. "Um, thanks."

He grunted and started walking.

Something large snaked its way into my hand. I looked down and saw Paul's large hands, as he towed me through the dark, leading the way back.

* * *

_UPDATED._


	6. Butterflies and Hurricanes

**6. Butterflies and Hurricanes  
**

* * *

The scratches are gone. 

I turned on my back—the couch itched against my bare legs—and twisted the blankets around me like a cocoon. My warm fingers felt along my arms, no scratches. They were gone. Only faint pink lines crisscrossed against my tanned skin, revealing last nights itching frenzy.

And then it hit me like a tidal wave. I changed. I changed, and I was one of them. My teeth grinded against each other as my brain twitched under such information. I flexed my fingers, watching each muscle stretch and pull, expecting to see my fingernails grow longer and pointy like claws you know? Only it didn't happen. I sighed and let my head fall back.

_THONK!_

I winced in pain as my head hit the armrest of the couch. The wooden edge had sent mind-numbing pain to tingle from the top of my golf ball sized bump to my flexed toes.

The sunlight had flowed into the house brightly revealing it was high in the sky. Noon.

Slowly I sat back up and brought my legs over the sides. I still had on Paul's ridiculously large t-shirt on me; the hem was down to my knees. Plain and black. No words, no message. Just…plain.

And yet I loved it.

It smelt just like Paul—well the smell that wafted to my nostrils whenever I "accidentally" touch him—piney, musky, and woodsy. I think I described the smell of a tree.

My stomach churned. Butterflies sprouted from within and forced this way and that. I felt uneasy. But mostly I was famished. I've never felt more starved in my life. My body found its own way to the fridge without my brain telling it what to do. I was on auto-pilot. Nothing can stop me now.

Besides the fact that there was no food in the fridge, pantry or the whole house besides a loaf of bread with oats and raisins. I quickly gobbled it while I gulped pulpy juice to wash it down. But it didn't even make a difference. I was still starving.

My feet dragged my lethargic body with them to the front door where I flung it open and ran smack dab into a wall.

A wall of hard muscles.

Paul looked at me with his usual expression—annoyance.

I pinched my nose, thinking I might have broken it and didn't want blood to flow all over the place. How embaressing and gross is that?

But of course I was over reacting because my nose was fine—just throbbing happily—and Paul…was motionless as ever.

Maybe because my pants was off or whatever, but I still had the dress like shirt on me so it shouldn't have made a difference. Or maybe it was my frantic attempts to get out of his way and find something edible to eat.

"What's your hurry?" He grunted.

"Look Paul thank you for dragging me back to Jake's but I really can't talk right now."

I probably could have said that a little nicely but whatever.

"Whoa. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Jake staggered out of his room.

He ruffled his spiky hair and grinned at me with those pearly whites.

"Shut up." I growled.

And he did.

I was grumpy. But I wasn't a bitch. Well not that much of one anyways.

"Sorry. I'm just really hungry."

This seemed to crack them up.

"Emily's!" Jacob declared.

And he towed me out the door with Paul following behind us.

The walk wasn't so bad. The sun was actually beating down on us. The warm golden rays felt wonderful on my bare legs. _Oh crap I'm pants less. _ I made to turn around to grab some pants but Jacob kept moving. Apparently he was hungry too. So was Paul. Boys.

Okay I shouldn't be talking. Just ten minutes ago I was about to gnaw off my thumb but still, they seem to eat every hour of the hour. Non stop. How they can still be so gorgeously fit and brick hard I have no clue. Maybe I could ask for some tips. But I was already proud of my own flat stomach. It might be no six packs, but at least it's flat and somewhat hard.

Back in Utah, the boys kept poking me, for what reason I don't know, but it seemed like a sport for them: "hey lets see who can get Paige to crack first!" or something like that.

So in self defense I worked out. Pilates, yoga, running, and jump rope. Yeah…buns of steel.

We reached Emily's in no time. The other Quileute boys were there. Shirtless.

And let me tell you, what a sight it was. I mean these boys were no longer the annoying little rascals that put jam in my sneakers, or knotted my hair when I was asleep, who I used to have water balloon fights with—well maybe we'll still do those—no, these guys were men.

Well until I watched Jacob and Paul shove off the guys to fight for their share of food. Heck! I joined in.

"Move it or loose it punks!"

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around with a spoon clamped between my lips, one hand with a giant Spork and my other holding a metal platter which I used to beat Jacob back from the fried bacon and hams. Leah Clearwater in all her glory.

She was older than me, and WAY taller than me. Why oh why was I cursed with being _Yazzie_.

She gave her usual smirk and crossed her arms over her breasts. I'd just like to point out that I'm glad my brother wasn't in La Push. The time we left my brother was hot for her bod. And they were only like eleven.

"Hey P." She said, her voice several octaves lower than I remembered.

"Hello Leah." Only I still had that stupid spoon in my mouth so it sounded like this:

bewoweah.

Paul came between us just when I thought she was giving me dagger eyes. This was fine with me. _I_ was never "hot for her bod", anyways.

Seeing my frozen posture Paul looked me over. His arms stretched out to grab the milk carton, the other in his khaki pockets.

"Earth to Paige?" He waved the carton in front of me.

I snatched it and drank straight from it.

The guys all arched their eyebrows in unison. It's crazy! Like they have some program to do everything at the same time. Blink at the same time. Laugh at the exact, same, time. Stop laughing at the exact, same, time. There's no wave of eyebrows up! No it's just UP then DOWN.

The invasion of clones.

I handed the carton to clone Paul and wiped my lips on the back of my hand. Classy, I know. With the metal platter still in my hand I batted Quil away from the burgers.

I could feel my cheeks burning up. Hurriedly, I tossed my hair so it could hide my face like curtains of black silk. But I couldn't help thinking of Paul when he found me in the woods. And then now, just now, when my eyes met his for that split second, an electric current ran through me. My heart was beating madly. God, I hope I'm not sweating!

My eyes fluttered then closed for a moment as I felt his hand on the square of my back. Gently, not aggressive. I leaned into it, as if it was the only thing to keep me up.

"Are you all right?" Jake asked from across the table.

I opened my eyes.

I was totally leaning against Paul now. His face was a mix of amusement and annoyance. Quickly I stood back erect and _ahemed _a few times, but never, never did our gaze part.

Well until cat calls started.

The guys, finally finished wolfing down their feast, noticed my pants less legs.

No they haven't changed at all.

They've just expanded ten times since the last time I saw them, they expanded into six packs and sixteen inch pythons. That's all.

Well except Paul.

Something changed.

I could feel it.

Or is that just wishful thinking?

* * *

_CHAPTER SIX Sorry for the wait!_

_And if you're wondering why Leah seemed so "cold" just think about this like wolves. Another female, another competition. Leah does not know--or the other guys for the matter--that Paige is a skinwalker(Or one that shifts into a wolf) but she knows that Paul has imprinted on her(Paige). So guess how she feels, with all these guys around her imprinting, wouldn't you feel a little annoyed? Jared-Kim, Embry-Emma(she's in this story! if you don't know who Emma is please read my other fanfic!), Sam-Emily(she's still put out with that), and Quil-Claire(Even though she's three). _


	7. Pushing Buttons

**7. Pushing Buttons**

* * *

Okay. I've officially gone crazy. That's right, mentally unstable. Here I am! Put me in a straight jacket because Paige (Ooljee) Yazzie has done the unimaginable. 

That's right ladies and gentlemen! I asked Paul Jackson on a date. I don't know what came over me but I did it.

Well it wasn't in front of everybody. And I didn't actually say date…After Emily's, Paul was ordered—yes, _ordered_—by Sam to walk me back to Jake's. I couldn't see why Jacob couldn't just walk me back himself, I mean, it _is_ his house. But apparently he had some_ distressing _news about animal control in the La Push woods. Since when did the Quileute boys became park rangers?

Anyways, as Paul was being all silent and non-social…

Me: "So…"

Paul: "Hmmm?"

Me: "Well, what are you doing…tomorrow…afternoon?"

Paul: Shrugs.

Me: Give him the old hairy eyeball.

Paul: "Nothing. Why?"

Me: "Oh nothing. Just, you know, want to catch up on the uh, old times."

Paul: "Un hunh?"

Me: "You know, like when, we were, you know, um…younger."

Paul: "I see…"

Me: "You, you do?"

Paul: "Yeah, you want to hang out."

I smiled. He did get it! Though, he said hang out kind of weirdly but oh well. He got it! He got what I meant. Maybe our brains have synched on brain waves or—

I have to stop reading sci-fi.

So I ran off.

Yeah, that's right. Ran off and left him in my dust.

I couldn't help it, I was incoherently happy that I thought I might burst!

Of course that was short lived when someone spooked me from behind.

"Whoa kiddo!"

Billy held his hands up as if in defense but his grin was huge on his face. He had his woolen blanket over his knees, it had gotten cold out side but I still had on a t-shirt. I still miss the tragedy of my lost t-shirt, somewhere, out there, in the woods. Jacob and Embry found my Edgar Allan Poe though. Either the wind blew it away or there's some creeper out there with my clothes.

I held a hand to my chest as if to calm down my heart.

"You scared me Billy." I panted.

But I was fine. I was just a little dramatic.

"Well, I was wonderin' where you youths gone to. Wanted to shame you when you got back from wherever you went. Ah, but decided I'd scare you instead." He chuckled.

There's Billy for you, he may looked stern and strict, but he really is a child at heart.

"Sorry Billy, Paul and Jacob dragged me out" which was half true but still "and we went to go get something to eat…" Then I remembered the empty fridge and pantry.

"Oh Billy I should of brought something back for you! I'm so sorry, I'll just run back." I made to turn and go but he laughed.

"That's alright, chief Swan brought something along." Billy wheeled his wheel chair around to the table and opened a cardboard box with a plastic plate of breaded filet fish.

My stomach churned. I couldn't believe it. I just ate! And yet I was drooling over that baked aroma.

I could smell the sprinkle of basil and a hint of lemon juice.

I guess Billy saw it in face since his eyebrows rose and he chuckled.

"Kid's and their appetites. Here, enjoy."

Why couldn't I stop eating? I swear I had my period already (EW). So what's wrong with me? Could it have been the shift I made out in the forest? When I turned into a wolf? I swear if this puts a tension in my waistband I'm going to freak!

"Nah, Billy, its okay. You eat. You haven't yet. I'm just fine."

I turned and walked towards the couch.

All the while I had to tell myself: _don't look at the fish, don't sniff it, and don't think about it…_

But I thought about it. No, not the fish.

Paul. Okay so he's not an _it_. He's my childhood rival who grew into the most gorgeous bod ever! And I'm going on a date with him!

Oh joy. I've completely fried my noodle.

* * *

Don't ask me how, but I found a halter top in my duffel bag. And a nice jean skirt. I guess somehow my brain—though might need some fixing after what I did yesterday—could tell the future or something and knew I was going to go on a date. Okay, not exactly a date, but still, wasn't there a quote that say your mind would do anything you believe in or something?

Note to self: stop buying quote shirts; it's messing up your brain

Too bad I hadn't packed any flip flops or sandals—I guess my mind reading is kind of iffy. Whatever, runners work just fine.

Paul had called, saying that he would wait for me at First Beach. Which was okay I guess. But I was kind of hoping we might go somewhere where the other guys couldn't easily see us. I mean they grew up watching me pick on Paul and visa versa.

But still at least he told me to call first so he could get ready. But get ready for what I didn't know. Was he planning on a surprise? I never thought him to be a romantic, but maybe he has changed after all.

I had no means of transport though, I couldn't ride Jake's bike, I mean, I _am _in a skirt, and they're jeans no less.

So I took out plan B from my other duffel bag. My skateboard.

Well technically it was my brother's but he doesn't use it anymore. His height would only make it harder for him. So not fair, he's ginormous, and I'm a midget. Come to think of it, he's around the same height as the La Push gang. Hunh…must be a guy thing.

So I waved good bye to Billy—feeling sorry again that I was leaving him alone. Jacob was no where to be seen—and jumped on to the board and pushed off.

I haven't ridden in a long time, and I must say I'm quite good at it. Maybe even better than Yas—sorry mom _Ivan_—ever rode it. I can do some tricks, okay only an Ollie but still. I couldn't do one now though as much as I wanted to. Skirt factor…remember?

Anyways I got to First Beach and kicked the board up so I could hold it in my hand. There was Paul. He was smiling. That's right. Actually smiling, when he saw my face. He had his hands behind his back. Was that the surprise? I wondered, biting my lip as I walked out from behind a leafy branch and then—

_SPLASH!_

I was soaked. Something had exploded in front of me with a rubbery power. Water balloon. And a lot more came from all sides.

When all five balloons were done exploding on impact before I could duck, I glared at Paul while running my fingers through my damp hair. I could see his grin, his eyebrows furrowed as if he was confused about something when his eyes saw what I was wearing. Oh, I'll have something he'll be confused over.

You can count on it.

And thank god I wore running shoes too.

With a burst of energy a took off running towards him. My skateboard raised above my head ready to strike any of them. Jacob (laughing his head off), Embry, Quil (hyperventilating with laughter), and Jared all ran in different directions. Oh, but I wasn't after them. No mine was right in front of me with now wide eyes and backing away slowly.

His hands in front of him, palms facing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Paige…"

I didn't say anything.

I think I was growling. What ever, I wanted to beat the crap out of him. No one gets _me_ wet in my best clothes and gets away with it. Never. Oh no, he's going down.

I don't know how long I chased him before I dropped to the sand. Somehow during all the running and screaming—the screaming from me in furry or a battle cry—my shoes came off but that didn't matter I still chased him with the board in my hands.

I leaned against the board and huffed. Still glaring at Paul. Who was somewhat panting but recovering quickly. This seemed to get me angrier.

I abandoned the board and charged him with my fists.

"Why…did…you…do…that?!" I pounded his chest, "You…stupid…insensitive…jerk! You…set…me…up! You…could…have…told…me…" I stopped pounding and cried. This shocked me. I never cried in furry before. "That you didn't want to go out on a date…" I sobbed.

I could feel his muscles flex underneath my fists and I stumbled backwards.

Even as a kid Paul had emotional problems. And I just chased him with a blunt wooden weapon and started pummeling his bare chest. Was he going to hit me?

Surely he wouldn't hit a girl.

Slowly I looked back up at his face. It wasn't one of anger, but of puzzlement.

He advanced and I did a crab walk back on the sand. Which I have to tell you was very uncomfortable, sand was going down my skirt.

He stopped and crouched in front of me. His dark eyes looked deep into mine—in this maniac kind of way, not flattering but that's what I thought at that moment—and he quickly stuck out his fist.

I flinched and closed my eyes.

But all I felt was a warm hand against my cheek. A kind touch. Not a punch.

I opened my eyes. How close our faces were! I could just move an inch closer and kiss him.

But he stood up and stretched out his hand. I took it and he helped me up.

"So…" He started.

I looked up at him and bit my lower lip.

"What were you saying when you were crying? I couldn't quite here you."

At first I thought he was joking. But he looked genuinely confused. He hadn't heard me say the words: "That you didn't want to go out on a date…"

"N-nothing." I looked down at my bare feet.

"I don't know what you were so mad about." He sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. "You said you wanted to hang out like old times. And that's how we "used" to hang out. You know, water fights. Stuff like that."

Oh…

"Right" I laughed nervously, "I was more along the lines of hide-and-go-seek in the woods."

Paul's eyebrow rose, "in that get up?"

He looked me up and down and I blushed. I was dry now, but still. It's weird having Paul look at me like that.

"Ha, ha…you know me." I shrugged and sat down in the sand. My legs were somewhat cramped from all that running. "Silly me…" I murmured.

Paul sat down beside me, his legs out stretched and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

My arms had gooseflesh. But I suppressed a grin.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Paul looked taken aback.

"You're wearing that stupid whatever-you-call-it top…" He said.

He didn't say anything more but I understood. I think.

He was keeping me warm. This was sweet. I smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

I looked away at his face and to the ocean, where a beautiful sunset was occurring. The splash of orange against the black shadows of the cliffs and trees.

It was gorgeous.

"The sunset."

But that's not why I was grinning in spite of myself.

* * *

_Is that love in the air I smell? Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Chapter 8 coming soon! (I hope)_


	8. Going through the Motions

**8. Going through the Motions**

* * *

"Ow, Paul!" I whined as he dragged me into a black beat down truck.

His firm grasp against my arm hurt yet I didn't mine his hand held over me. Though he dragged me, he was surprisingly gentle. He had on a shirt. Which was a first, I've NEVER seen any of the La Push gang wearing any upper body clothing—not that I'm complaining or anything—with that view any girl would dehydrate from drooling alone.

After successfully pulling me into the cab of the truck he locked the doors and jabbed the key into the ignition and gave it a brutal twist. The old machine sputtered to life and I could feel the heavy vibration going through me like electricity.

"Seatbelt." He grunted.

I stubbornly disobeyed and crossed my arms over chest and glowered at him.

Paul gave me one of his irritated looks and stomped on the gas, making me crashing forwards. Thank god I developed some serious reflexes as I stuck out my hands to brace the impact. My hair whipped my eyes as I started cursing in every language I knew at Paul.

"JERK!" I finished off in English for him to understand.

He merely gave me a triumphant smile that still had his irritation in it and pushed me back in my seat and buckled me in.

"Now stop being such a pain in my butt and sit still."

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked as he struggled to buckle me in.

I don't give up that easily when I'm being kidnapped. What happened to that nice moment two days ago at the beach? Where was this coming from?

"School." He grunted again as he finally got the clasp in place. "Now don't unbuckle that or you'll be sorry."

I glared at him and made to unbuckle it just to see what he would do.

In a lightning fast motion his hand was over mine, his face menacingly close to my own.

"Paige…" He growled.

I rolled my eyes and sat back. "At least TELL me where we're going. Or I'm going to scream."

He looked at me weirdly then.

"I told you, school. Summer break just ended stupid. Some of us actually need to learn stuff unlike you who skips school to be half way across the country."

"School?" I squawked. I've completely forgotten.

Then to redeem myself for my squawking I crossed my arms over another one of my quoted shirts and said "since when did you ever want an education?"

Paul ignored me and put the truck in reverse. 

I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. I know, I know it's stupid, I shouldn't be nervous right? I mean I'm seventeen, I should be used to going to school, or meeting new people right? Wrong! I can be as shy as a lamb. Especially going to a new school where everyone is pretty much the same and I would stick out like a thorn in a thumb. Everyone would know each other where as I would know no one. Well except Jacob, Embry, Jared, Quil, Seth, Brady and Paul. That is if the other boys even go. I don't know why Paul all of sudden seemed so dedicated to go. Last time I was here—mind you that was about decade ago—he would make a fit whenever his mom would get NEAR the school area. Now it was my turn to make a fit.

"What's the big deal?" I ask nervously. "I mean, it's a perfectly nice day out. I bet the water would be nice."

Paul let out a sigh through his nose in annoyance.

"It is a big deal because Billy would make a fuss. Even if you are just visiting you ran through your school year and you need an education. And you're wrong, the water is freezing. If I let you in you'd get hypothermia."

He sounded so unlike himself that my jaw dropped open. Was this Paul? _Paul?_ Talking about ME getting an education! It was absurd. I must still be sleeping. Then why are my palms throbbing?

I gasped and tucked my hands underneath my butt.

Paul looked at me sharply when the truck swerved by my random outburst. 

"What?" He hissed.

"N-nothing." I whispered.

I couldn't believe it. What was happening? Why is this happening? My fingernails had just lengthened and had formed themselves like claws. I clenched my jaw shut tight, frightened that I would transform into that beast I was that night in the woods.

We were almost to the Quileute High School. But I could still feel the sharp edges of my claws and the sour taste that my saliva had just turned. I was about to be sick. I could feel it. With all my strength I clenched my muscles tight and curled into a ball on the seat. Paul chuckled at me, thinking I was dreading our approach to the school grounds.

Every fiber in my body itched and rippled like my whole body had gone asleep as little spasms happened in my stomach.

Paul's large, warm, and rough hands grabbed hold of my hands and playfully tossed them aside, his hands wrestling mine as I tried to hide them again.

"OW!" He shouted.

I looked up with wide eyes, my cheeks damp from with straining tears. His arm had a long bright red cut from the pit of his elbow to his wrist. 

"I'M SORRY!" I practically started screaming. My breaths coming in short gusts of hysterics.

He shrugged and pretended that it didn't even bother him. Macho-ism is going to kill him one day. I just know it. Turning away to wipe away my last traces of my tears I noticed my fingers were back to normal. But I still had the sour taste in my mouth. I think it lingered just out of my own self hate.

* * *

Class was horrible. Not only were my subjects boring—algebra, biology, literature, trigonometry, P.E., and so on—but everyone treated me as a new baby animal at the zoo. Or a little kid lost at the grocery store. Well more the guys than the girls. The girls treated me like I was a new outbreak disease that they should avoid like the plague.

"So Paige, what's it like in Utah?" One guy asked me. I don't remember his name.

"It's…nice…" The classes must have rubbed off on my, since my answers were less than boring.

"I heard you're living with the Black's—."

"Wait which Black? There's many Black's in this school Trent, be more specific." Another guy spoke up.

"Jacob Black you dunce." A nice senior girl smacked the back of the guy and gave a kind smile to me. "Of course." She rolled her eyes and fixed them on me again. "I heard he's single, and that girl that he's been fantasizing for is long gone. To Alaska I think the rumor goes. Anyways, I say good riddance, Jake's too good for her anyways."

My eyebrows rise at this. It's obvious she has a complete and total crush on Jacob. But she said it as if she was WORSHIPPING him. I mean, crushing on a guy is fine, but that's where I draw the line until he returns the love. Even then I wouldn't be worshipping him either. Guys need to 

know that they're not in power. The girls need to show them their place. Okay that's a bit extreme but you see the point.

But I knew if I spoke this out loud, people would find me weird. Not just because I'm so short—damn it—but because all my friends are basically guys. That's what I get for hanging around my brother so much.

"So how long are you staying with Jacob for anyways." She asks. Suddenly her tone was sharp and guarded.

Her face is so easy to read that I was just immediately repulsed by her.

"I don't know. Until my family solves their problem."

Oops. 

I should've said that I was staying for a month more or something or made up a lie. Now all I did was provide more questions for these nosey people.

"Oooh, what sort of problems?"

"Are your parents getting divorced? I know what that's like, my mom and dad just got divorced last year. It's a tough process but if you need anyone I'm always there for you." Trent said.

I mentally kick myself for me and my big mouth.

"Guys, leave her alone. You're scaring her."

A tall smooth coffee cream boy walked towards me. His hair was dark but lighter than others in the school. He looked Native, but was probably mixed.

"Hey, you must be Paige." Well duh. I thought. "I'm Zack, don't let these guys bug you."

Great. See? This is what I mean. Why can't girls just stop their glaring and come up and say hi? It's not my fault you can't control your men! If you want their attention DO SOMETHING!

Zack is cute. That's all I can say. Okay he doesn't have the nice features of Paul—which I'm still hung over, I mean WOW, how many times did HE work out?—but he has what it takes to be called a cutie. Somehow we started a conversation and we got talking about backgrounds. I told him all I could remember from my mom's constant lectures about my Navajo cultures and he told me about Germany. He's half Quileute half German. Hey! I'm not the only odd ball here! This made me feel better. Turned out he had gym with me so we kept on talking until we reached the gym doors. He has a nice voice. Soft and somewhat seductive I guess. Unlike Paul's hard and rough growling. 

"What are you doing?"

Ah, crap, speak of the devil.

"Paul, what are YOU doing? Isn't this a senior gym class?" 

Okay I sounded snobby and a bit scared. I mean this guy was heartless enough to ram onto the gas to knock me into the dashboard. So not cool. And yet I still need a bucket for my drool whenever I see him shirtless.

"It's a mixed junior and senior class. The school isn't big enough to run all four years." Zack explained politely.

I gave Zack a nice, big, bright smile. _See what you'll make of that! Ha! Ram me into the dashboard will ya?_

Since I was already wearing my shorts I was allowed to join into the joy of volleyball. Did I mention how HARD that ball is? I swear my wrists are swelling up with every bump and serve. Paul and Zack were on different teams. I don't know if this is fair. I mean seniors against juniors. But most of the juniors are pretty big. I mean Zack isn't short, but Paul…well Paul, Embry, Jake, Jared, and Quil are HUGE.For some reason, the La Push gang was all in it for Zack. Serving fast ones where his head is, spiking twice as hard. Well at least this gave my wrists a break. But when I caught an evil glint in Paul's eyes as he went to make a hard over hand serve towards Zack I had a nasty feeling in my gut. Without even processing it in my brain I jumped in front of Zack and the hard white ball smacked right into my face.

And let me tell you. It HURT. A LOT. I was lucky that I was smart enough to clench my jaw together when I dove in front of Zack so I didn't bite my tongue. But my cheek stung like crazy. Like millions of pins were jabbing themselves into every square inch of my skin.

When the crowd has parted when I insisted I was fine and just tripped that's why I was on the ground and not a concussion. I caught a glimpse of Paul taking one look at me as if to make sure I was okay before turning around and exiting the gym.

Just like that.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. Had course selections and it drove me crazy! Also, it was my birthday on Tuesday and am now officially 16. Yay… hope you like this chapter!_


	9. Mushrooms and Pepperoni

**9. Mushrooms and Pepperoni**

* * *

Lunch was hectic. After visiting the nurse's office—bag of ice clutched in my frozen hands—Zack was nice enough to carry my books that I had just acquired from each class. Long metal tables were squashed together in the gym. The room was full of conversation, people yelling to each other from across the room, others starting miniature food fights. As long as the food doesn't come near me I'm fine. I get aggressive. I scanned to room to see where the guys were. Sure Zack is nice, but I owe it to the guys to spend SOME time with them right? But I couldn't see any of their tall frames. Crestfallen, I join Zack at a table and immediately people begin to flock around us. 

Not because of the new kid—me, duh—but because Zack is quite popular. Well how could I blame them, he was extraordinary; he probably travelled way more than anyone in La Push. He's been to Europe, Asia, Canada, and other places that I've never even heard of before. Not only was he talented—he's on a swim team somewhere in Forks and plays a lot of basketball—but all the girls seem to agree that he was hot. I don't see him as hot, he's cute. A stud-muffin maybe, better than a plain muffin, but all in all cute. But hot was a term I'd describe the La Push gang as.

One more time I looked around the room to see if I could see them. Everyone was crowding around me and quite frankly I was getting a bit claustrophobic. With a little cough I smiled at Zack and excused myself, picking up all my books and left the table.

Out in the hall I bumped into Jared and a girl showing their affection in the hallway, his frame pressed up against hers as she pressed her back against the wall.

"Whoa…" Was all I said.

I did not expect that at all.

The girl looked at me and immediately blushed and hid behind Jared. Jared looked up at me and gave me a sheepish grin. His hands tucked into his jeans, his shirt clinging to his lean muscles.

"Uh, hey." I said, trying to break the awkwardness. 

"Hey Paige. Um, this is my girlfriend Kim. I don't think you guys met yet." 

The girl named Kim stuck her head out from behind Jared's back and giggled a small hello and immediately hid behind Jared again. She had normal features. But she had the most gorgeous eyes ever. I'd kill to have eyelashes like hers.

"Hi," I said politely, "have you guys seen Paul or Jacob?" 

Jared ran his hand through his short cropped hair and jabbed his thumb out the door.

"Outside, they hate it in there." He pointed to the gym.

"Dido," was all I said before I started for outside. "Thanks!" I called over my shoulder.

But I don't think they heard me because they were at it again.

Outside the sun was beating down. My dark hair immediately began to heat up. Shielding my eyes from the sunlight with my hands I ran towards the guys sitting under the giant tree.

I waved at them and called their names. They waved back. All of them except Paul who leaned moodily against the tree. Jake came up and took my books like a gentlemen—ha right—and passed them to Embry who sat with a girl, resting her head against his shoulder. I looked at Paul and smiled. He looked away towards the school. Aggravated I plopped myself down beside Jacob and took some of his ham and cheese sandwich. He looked at me and gave me one of his famous smiles. Large and very adorable.

"Where's your lunch shorty?" Quil asked.

I glared at Quil as he sat down on my other side. His hand wrapped playfully around my shoulders. He is such an annoying flirt.

"Why don't you come and lie down with me on the grass?" He winked.

I looked him straight in the eye and recited a quote that I once saw on a bumper sticker.

"The lion and the calf shall lie down together but the calf won't get much sleep." 

Jacob cracked up laughing and Embry joined in. Quil looked at me puzzled.

"So, you're calling me the lion? Cool! The lion is the king of the jungle. I don't get what's so funny." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I'm not the calf."

Jacob and Embry kept on laughing while Quil looked twice as puzzled. But I watched as Paul head towards the school and disappear inside. What is _his _problem anyways? Why can't he just be nice for once? Why can't he just have a normal conversation with me without having to turn it into an argument? 

"Ha, ha…" Quil said, finally getting the joke.

The boys started play fighting with each other while I stole more of Jake's lunch. I was FAMISHED. Again. Gosh, I hope there's nothing wrong with me.

Pale hands touched my shoulder as I plucked bits of sandwich into my mouth. The touch was soft and gentle. Startled I looked around and saw the girl Embry was sitting with. She was quite pretty. Average, but her smile was like a light bulb. Okay, bad description, but her smile seemed to make everyone around her glow. 

"Hey. Embry told me one of his friends came into town from way back when you guys were like kids." She said. "I'm Emma Castle."

I smiled back at her, but I knew my smile wouldn't be as bright. "Hey. Let me guess, Embry's girlfriend?"

I wasn't the most subtle person in the world. But this is how you get topics out in the open. But it never seemed to work with Paul. I may be a pain in HIS butt, but he's stabbing my heart every time he ignores me like he does.

She nodded and sat down beside me, watching the guys wrestle each other in the dull green grass. "I don't fit in at this school." She said quietly.

I looked her over. She was as white as snow. Yas…I gulped. 

I felt homesick. I missed my brother so much. How much has changed in just a few days.

"I don't fit in either." I said finally, after another bite of ham and cheese.

She shook her head and let her dark hair drape over her shoulders. Her knees bent, her arms wrapped around them.

"Everyone thinks I shouldn't be here," when she catches a glimpse of my face—it must have been a scary or weird face that I made—she instantly corrects herself. "I mean, not everyone. But most of the girls. I think they're mad that I'm with Embry."

"Jealous bitches." I stated.

She shrugged. "I don't really care what they think. I actually miss home."

"Really? Where are you from?" I ask.

Hey everyone keeps asking me. Why can't I ask that question?

"Port Townsend. It's not as far as Utah, but it's pretty far. It's very scenic there as it is here in La Push. Just more city life."

Emma and I kept on talking, we had some things in common, the type of music we listen to, brands and logos that we like to wear or make fun of, companies we hate for forcing child labor. We talked and talked until Embry wrapped his long arms around her and took her away to make out or something. I felt a chill go up my spine as a scary shadow loomed over me from behind. Before I could swing my legs around to kick the legs out from underneath the guy something fell into my lap.

It was pizza in the bag. 

I looked up and saw Paul his moody face still in place as he stalked off to lean against the tree.

He gazed at me and rolled his eyes.

"Eat." Was all he said.

I couldn't help but feel giddy with every bite of mushroom and pepperoni I gobbled up. He noticed that I didn't have a lunch. Noticed I was hungry and bought me pizza. 

It was the best pizza I've ever eaten.

* * *

_I was free so why not one more chapter? Maybe Paul is getting in touch of his soft side? _


	10. Love me

**10. Love me.**

* * *

_Okay. I loved him since the mushroom and pepperoni pizza. Sure I thought about him a lot before that tasteful slice—well more of his body rather—but after that I just think differently about him. Wow, I like Paul Jackson. My rival! The guy who put grape jam in my sneakers and a wet frog down my pants. Was this meant to be?_

_God that sounded cheesy…_

_Should I -c-o-n-f-e-s-s--m-y--f-e-e-l-i-n-g-s-?--_**(cross out)**_ eat that last slice of pizza?_

"What are you writing?" Paul grumbled.

He made a move to snatch my biology notebook out of my hands but I tucked it under my butt and dared him to go after it with my awesome glare. It has been two days since my first day of school, and unlike him I actually went every day. The boys only went when they felt like it—when their parents force them to learn something useful to put in their hollow heads—or when they had nothing better to do. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the pizza slice that I was yearning for and ate it in two bites. Ew. At least he looked a little cute, with a bit of tomato sauce at the corner of his mouth.

"Y-you…" I pointed.

"What?" He said through a mouthful of pizza.

Except his mouth was so full it sounded like "wot?"

I rolled my eyes and wiped the sauce off with my thumb. If I had taken a sledge hammer and bashed it against his head he wouldn't look as surprised as he did now when I licked the sauce off my thumb. Slowly he straightened and fixed his eyes on the television.

His home was messy. Actually messy left a decade ago and disaster moved in. His clothes were in the LIVING ROOM. I had to toss one of his shorts over the lamp. Mrs. Jackson isn't known for being a clean freak mother like most mothers—my mom especially—she tries to clean but I think she just gives up. I mean if you saw what a disaster the house looked like you'd turn around and walk right back out the door. I guarantee you will. Well unless you see Paul shirtless on the couch. I know that's what brought me in.

Really, I should be doing my homework, biology I can handle, English is alright, right an essay if you think Romeo is fickle or if he's just a man waiting for the right girl. I chose fickle. I mean come on, ten seconds ago he was crying over how that Rose girl wasn't returning his love and then one look at Juliet he's just like Rosaline who?

But the presence of Paul is one BIG distraction. Must he always be shirtless? True, the seasons changed and the weather is getting colder and I'm still in my shorts and tank top, but Paul is SHIRTLESS. Need I say more?

"Aren't you cold?" I ask casually.

"No." His voice was low but it seemed higher for some reason.

Then I just realized that I had leaned forward to place my hand against his arm and I moved back. Was I flirting with him? What's happening to me?!

He looked at me, just shorts and tank top and asked, "aren't _you _cold?"

I wasn't, honestly. But now that I have a crush on him—deeper than the time I thought I asked him out on a date—I wanted to do something. Even if I have to act like stupid girl to do it…okay never mind I won't degrade myself to THAT level.

"A bit, not really."

I stared at the TV, scared that if I met his gaze I would turn pink. But I could feel his eyes on me. Sensitively I tucked my feet under me and wrapped my arms around a cushion. I felt his weight shift until he was off the couch, and walked away. I pretended that I hadn't noticed and was fixed with the program on the television.

What happened next was such a blur that I think I shocked us both. I had jumped up and was facing Paul. My head craned due to my lack of height and his huge frame. My eyes were fixed with the plate in his hands. I licked my lips and dug my nails into the pad of my palm. The smell of warm ravioli was so seductive that I almost snatched it out of his hands; I could've taken his hand off with it.

Paul looked at me with amusement. That's right, not annoyance but of amusement. Woohoo! Paul tapped into another emotion! Call the press!

"Umm…" I started.

"Here, I don't have a blanket—a blanket that is clean—and this is the only thing that'll keep you warm."

Gratefully I took the plate of hot ravioli and sat back down on the couch. I looked up to thank him but he spoke before I could.

"Next time just admit that you're cold idiot."

No thank you for you jerk!

In silence I finished the ravioli. And in silence he watched me eat it. The TV was turned off, and I was suddenly VERY aware of Paul. His scent. His legs. His sculpted arms. His hard chest. His drool worthy abs. His cold heart stare that melts my heart. His lips…

"It's getting late; I'll walk you back to Jacob's before he thinks I did something terrible to you."

And with that he packed up my things and walked me to the door. On the way out he grabbed a jacket and tossed it to me. I scrunched up my nose and looked at him.

"Is this clean?"

His look of annoyance was back, but a tint of amusement still lingered. "No, I sweated all over it when I went running. I haven't washed it in WEEKS. You could probably smell the B.O."

"EW!"

I shoved the jacket back at him and he took hold of my hand and smirked. His hands were calloused, rough, and gentle. We were only inches apart.

And yes…I thought he was going to kiss me…

"I'm joking stupid."

And he made me put it on before he walked me back to Jacob's. It was a short walk. And a very silent walk. I think I'm used to his silence; it was more that he was accompanying me than the urge to talk. I liked it like this. Enjoying the presence more than anything else in the world.

At the door he turned to leave but I shouted after him.

"Wait!"

He sighed and turned around, his hands in his khaki pockets, his posture was relaxed. His skin was like russet. So beautiful. That's what he was. Sure he's hot. But he's…

"Umm…"

"Go to sleep Paige. You have school tomorrow."

"Wait! Are you going tomorrow?"

Ag! Why'd I say that?

He shrugged and looked towards the dark woods. The moon had come out and night bugs were flying around, tempted by the glow of light.

"Maybe."

He turned to leave again but I ran after him. My hands found his arms and I wanted so much to hug him. Hug him and never let go. To see him and only him. No other. To smell his woodsy, tree like smell every time he leans in to call me stupid, or idiot, or shorty.

"Paige…" His irritation was evident in his voice and I dared not hug him.

"Y-you're jacket. Don't you want your jacket back?" I made to take it off but he took my hands again.

A little roughly, but I didn't care. His hands were over mine. Time has stopped. My heart was going 180 miles per hour and nothing can stop this racing beat.

"Keep it. For the next time you do something stupid."

And he turned and walked away. The night engulfing him in dark shadows.

* * *

_Just to let you know that at this part:_

_Should I -c-o-n-f-e-s-s--m-y--f-e-e-l-i-n-g-s-?--_**(cross out)**

Paige is crossing out what she wrote. But because fanfiction doesn't have the cross out thing in the editor (mine doesn't anyways)I just thought I'd write this down so you won't get confused. Paul is getting softer! I think he's giving into the imprint! Or is it just the pizza? What do you think?


	11. Love me, please?

**11. Love Me (please?)**

* * *

I was so close. I knew it. He was going to kiss me last night. I think.

What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about him?

I sighed and started doodling on my new binder Zack had bought me from a corner store. I told him how I had no supplies and he took pity on me. Algebra was slowly turning my brain into tapioca, not nourishing it with information like those posters they post around the school to "inspire" the kids.

Mrs. Stone rambled on and on about quadratic functions as I cursed whoever invented parabolas. A piece of paper landed on my desk in a shape of a paper airplane. On the wing, written in scratchy lettering: _read me!_

I smiled and unfolded the plane. Quickly I looked around the room, making sure that Mrs. Stone was still admiring the work she did on the chalkboard.

_Hey want to eat lunch with me today?_

_I promise it'll be just you and me._

_Meet me at the back of the school,_

_There's a nice place there to eat lunch._

_See you soon!_

_Zack._

Slowly I looked over my shoulder to see Zack's cute face beaming at me; his smile was sweet and genuine. It almost had enough potential to compete with Jacob's goofy grin.

"Miss Yazzie. Would you like to share that with the whole class?"

I practically jumped a foot out of my desk when Mrs. Stone snatched the note out of my hands. She was a lean, mean math loving machine. Sure she's a nerd, but she's a nerd with power. Wow, did that sound as dorky to you as it did to me?

"N-nothing." I stammered.

The bell rang and I exhaled a deep sigh of relief. Mrs. Stone crumpled up the note and stuffed it in her pants pocket. As everyone got up and prepared to leave, Mrs. Stone shouted at me. For everyone to hear I bet.

"Have a nice lunch date with Mr. Ackerman. And please, get above sixty percent on the next test."

I think I died and went to hell. Everything was silent for a second and then everyone just started talking all at once. We pooled out into the hall way and everyone kept trying to speak to me. Boys patted Zack Ackerman on the back as if he was a hero, while the girls rushed up to me either to give their "congratulatory" speeches or mean glares that I abruptly ignored.

The way to gym was like going into the trenches. My elbows were sore after a while of plowing through crowds of people, my bag and books held close to my chest.

"Need help with that?"

The familiar rough voice set my heart fluttering. I turned around and smiled at Paul. He had come to school like he promised. Well, like he some what promised.

I let Paul walk that short distance with me to the girl's change rooms, I was carrying my own books, and I mean why should I let him carry them for me. That's showing that you're weak. I think. I also think I think too much. I went to go into the girl's change room when he took my free hand that was against the door.

Our eyes met and it seemed like hours of heart thumping happiness before he let go.

"Umm…come be on our team today." He said finally.

From the corner of my eye I could see the girls in mid-change watching us. Slowly I let the door shut for theirs and my somewhat privacy.

"But isn't it always seniors against juniors?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and scratched his head.

"No." He said; again in his deep gruff voice.

"Oh." My most intelligent answer that I could come up with.

"I'll see you after you're changed."

I walked into the change room in a daze. Paul was going to make me insane if he doesn't stop doing that. I was almost at the point of running up to him and shouting how much I liked him. Flinging my arms around him and kiss him.

Taking several deep, calming breaths before I could do anything rash, I changed into my shorts and baggy quoted t-shirt. I saw Zack at the other side of the gym and waved. I waved back but Paul's gigantic body shielded my view. It sucked how much he towered over me.

His arms like thick, muscled branches on either side of my face. I was aware of the fact that my back was pressed up against the wall. I was also aware that everyone was watching us. Paul's dark, deep eyes scrutinized my face—which must be one of shock—and smiled. Yes, he SMILED. He had nice, bright white teeth. If it was even possible, it made him ten times hotter. I was 

melting beneath his gaze. Though he wasn't shirtless—as I hoped and dreamed of—I could feel the heat radiating off his skin. As if only just noticing all the people staring he started to back off slowly. And before I would loose this unbelievable chance I kissed his cheek.

I was aiming for the lips. But he had turned his head when I went for the kiss.

My cheeks were red probably. I could feel the blood rushing. My hands found my pockets and I walked off to Quil and Jake who were oblivious to what just happened. I guess the whole gym class only saw Paul somewhat pin me to the wall but not my attempt to kiss him. Through the curtains of my dark, crow black hair I watched as Paul stare at me with a certain emotion I couldn't describe. But the smile was still on his face.

"Hey shorty!"

Quil picked me up and twirled me around as if I were two.

"Quil. You. Ass. Put. Me. Down!" I shouted.

Strong hands tore me apart from Quil's thick arms. Quil look taken aback from my point of view and had a smirk playing on his face.

"Leave her alone." Paul's voice was deliciously deep and heart throbbing.

I looked up at him, my hands over his where they were placed over my waist. He looked down at me and grinned.

"Hey! Can we start the class now?"

The gym teacher shouted.

Quickly we jumped apart and went into our positions for volleyball. Again.

I could feel hard eyes on me. I glanced up and saw Zack, hurt was clear on his face. But when Paul stood beside me and rested his hand on my shoulder to hand me the ball, his face was murderous.

_Aw, hell. Here we go again._


	12. Blissful

**12. Blissful**

_Synonyms__: beatific, crazy, delighted, dreamy, ecstatic, elated, enchanted, enraptured, euphoric, floating, flying, gone, heavenly, in ecstasy, joyful, mad, rapturous, sent, spaced out, turned on…_

* * *

I spent the lunch period in the nurse's office.

Another cold bag of ice pressed to my face and to my sore wrists and forearms. Did I mention that volleyball is a dangerous sport and should have a warning lecture before hand? Such as: Warning. If opposition has a motive to injure and/ or kill partner or own team, sit out as quickly as possible. Save yourself. Don't get caught in line of fire.

It wasn't so much a volleyball game at the end of class but of a brutal game of dodge-ball with the hard object. I tried to take the game more towards volleyball but only got bruised in the attempt.

Paul had skipped the beginning of lunch with the guys to carry me to the nurse's office, though I insisted on walking. Truth was, I didn't mind. I know, I know. I always say that women had to show their strength and should never allow someone to see their weakness. But what really is the harm to show some now and then. And I admit. Being in Paul's warm, strong arms was one of bliss.

"Keep that ice on your head, how did you get that bump on your head?" The plump nurse scolded me.

Just like my grandma.

I sighed. "Gym, again, it's a dangerous class to be in. With boys the size of trees running around, it's a miracle the whole class isn't in the nurse office."

I caught a glimpse of Paul grinning in the corner. His arms wrapped around his broad chest. Those same arms, which were just a second ago around me. I guess being small did have _some _advantages. Nurse Green tossed in more ice in the bag and herded us out of the office so she didn't have to keep an eye on us. Carefully I shifted my weight so I wouldn't wince with each step.

During the volleyball frenzy I have tripped over myself more than enough times to seriously injure a normal person if I wasn't exactly normal. Thanks to my new found reflexes I could stick out my hands in time to brace myself. Only others can't actually see me on the floor so they kick and or trip over me. Paul had been slightly oblivious to my pain as he and Zack duked it out from either sides of the gym. Now he had a hand rested gently against the square of my back, towing me along down the deserted hallways and outside to the slightly humid, and stuffy air. The rest of the La Push gang lay lazily under the huge tree that was almost equivalent to their height and double their width.

Jake and Quil were one of the firsts to greet and tease me while the others (Jared and Kim, Embry and Emma) waved happily in the shade.

Exhausted, I flopped down on the downy soft grass. It was a comfortable spot to relax, stare up at the sky (though it was quite gray and looked of rain) and think about nothing. Even if I did have a throbbing head ache.

I couldn't help but notice that Paul wasn't in his usual place, leaning against the tree trunk sulking, rather, he was lying down with me. Propped on his elbow he was eating a slice of pizza which he soon offered the other slice to me. Gratefully I took it and began to eat awkwardly lying down.

"I've never seen someone play volleyball with their head before." Snorted Jake.

He patted my bump and I hissed.

Paul shot him the "dagger eyes" and Jacob laughed and backed away.

Quil sat down beside me and snatched at my half-eaten slice of pizza. "Thanks shorty. I was famished."

Besides my shock that Quil actually knew a different word for hungry I was annoyed. I mean HELLO! MY PIZZA!

"Quil…" Paul growled.

His pizza slice was already history, wolfed down in two large bites. Quil toyed with the slice two seconds longer than anyone would have and handed it back to me. His smirk from the volleyball game still plastered across his face.

"Aw come one Paul!" Quil laughed. "Stop being so up tight! Shorty is going to find someone who can keep a steady conversation without grunts interrupting so you better show her who the man is."

I started coughing as if my lung had got excited and jumped into my throat, blocking the air passage. "What?!" I spluttered.

Quil rolled his eyes.

"Zack Ackerman. Come on Paul. He's competition. You saw it."

Why did Quil have to make things ten times worse than it was?

"He was practically all game today. I never saw him so active. If it wasn't shorty being on our side of the net what could it be?"

My eyes darted away from Quil to Paul, expecting him to explode or something. But he had somehow tapped into an emotion I thought he'd never be capable of having: thoughtful.

He looked deep in thought, his eyes gazing at my small hand surrounded by the green of the long, tall grass.

Finally, after a moment of prolonged silence he looked at Quil and smirked.

"I'll deal with him later."

I should have been scared of the threat layered within his tone. But his eyes swept across my face and landed on my lips. Nervously I licked them and slowly sat up. His eyes never left them until I was fully erect did he meet my eyes. Warning bells were going off in my head—Zack, he's going to hurt Zack!—but I ignored them.

"I was joking." He whispered.

"No you weren't." I whispered back.

I didn't even notice how close we were—our lips—until we jumped apart—again—when Quil snorted. "If you guys want to make out do it somewhere else."

He made a face when he looked around at Jared and Kim and Embry and Emma. Jacob leaned casually on the roots of the giant tree and sighed.

"What are you all sullen about? You have a girl."

Quil plucked handfuls of grass and tossed it aside. "Yeah…"

The bell rang and I eased my way to standing. Paul's hand clasped in mine as he helped me. My calves ached already, my bruises were beginning to purple. I must look horrible.

Together we hurried into the school, he dragged me along to my locker before walking me to my class.

"Really, you don't need to walk me to class you know. You're going to be late."

He shrugged and continued to tow me along down the hallways. I could feel almost everyone staring at us as we walked so close together. It was as if we were joined by the hip. Unfortunately, my class wasn't too far from my locker so we stood outside the door awkwardly as students walked by and into the classroom. The second bell rung to hurry the students and to signal them to be in class.

"Well, um…see you."

I made to turn around and walk inside.

But it happened so suddenly I'm not quite sure what actually happened.

His hand had wrapped gingerly around my wrist. Pulling me around to face him again. And in one, swift movement his lips were upon mine. They were soft. Gentle. Exactly what I wanted. I wiggled my wrist out of his grasp to intertwine my fingers with his. I was on my tip-toes and he had leaned forward for our lips to meet. What words can describe my feelings?

Let me list the blissful words:

_beatific, crazy, delighted, dreamy, ecstatic, elated, enchanted, enraptured, euphoric, floating, flying, gone, heavenly, in ecstasy, joyful, mad, rapturous, sent, spaced out, turned on…_

It was absolutely perfect.

"I'll see you."

He smiled and walked away.

* * *

_A/N: YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR THE KISS! I KNOW! Ha, ha, so it's not exactly what you were hoping for really, but this is how I imagine how Paul would have done it. He's really is shy (to me anyways, in my opinion) and expresses his feelings differently. He's not being mean, he's just self-reserved. ANYWAYS! Enjoy!_


	13. Ataxia

**13. Ataxia**

* * *

My heart pounded as I raced towards Paul's truck. I couldn't wipe away my goofy grin. Distorting my face probably, but hopefully Paul would see it as excitement. His strong, hard body leaned against the metal frame of that black vehicle. His smooth russet skin calling out to me, like an inaudible voice. Only I could hear it. A dog whistle. I couldn't help snickering at that.

Dropping my books, his arms were around me in a millisecond. Like he hasn't seen me for years, or even decades. But he immediately retreated as if catching himself. He ran his fingers through his short, dark, seductive hair. I couldn't help gazing as each of his muscles along his buff arms flexed with that one simple action alone.

"Y'alright?" He asked as he crouched down to pick up my books.

"Y-yeah. Just kind of…got blinded by the sun."

He looked up at the sky and back at me with a confused look. I mentally kicked myself. The sun is no where to be seen—duh—and the sky was a dizzying white like a long tunnel, never ending.

"Um, it was just there a second ago. Quick cloud cover—so where are we going?"

I raced to change the subject as I hopped into shot gun. The cabin smelt so much like Paul. It was a bit mind numbing and comforting. I felt safe. Safe…safe from what?

"What are you thinking about?"

Paul's large hands closed around mine. His eyes intent, locked onto mine as if trying to see into my mind and pluck out my worries and crush them one by one with those same hands around mine.

I considered telling him everything. EVERYTHING, that had happened back home. Back in Utah. From mom not telling me what was up, Yas and Nascha's little creep-tastic transformation and OH YEAH! I can become a monster without controlling it.

Yeah, that's going to go over well. Just label me FREAK and get over it.

Ashamed, I tore my gaze away from his. They were just so tempting. Tempting to tell the truth, get this giant elephant off my back. But it's not that easy.

"Nothing."

I gave him a weak smile and looked out the window. It started to rain. When did it start to rain? Wouldn't I have heard it? But all I could think about was _tell him, tell him, tell him!_

His fingers brushed against my jaw line, bringing my face to look at him. His eyes bore into me again. I couldn't stand it. I could feel my nose itching and stinging. I was going to cry. But his lips were upon mine again. Like healing words they mended my slightly tearing heart. I close my eyes and hope against everything that I wouldn't cry. As if he could sense my desperateness, he kissed me harder and brought his other hand to bring my body onto his lap. My body was on 

automatic. I leaned closer to him. The windows were probably fogging. I don't know. My eyes were still closed. My fingers were exploring. I could feel his warm neck, his chest—rising rapidly as he exhaled deeply—his short, jet-black hair that I've yearned to run my fingers through. I ignored the gearshift digging painfully into my hip. Ignored the tight space. Disregarding that my elbow was trapped, pinned between the steering wheel and my breast. I didn't care. Paul made a sound and I went crazy. I kissed his cheek, down his jaw and back to his lips. His lips were another world.

As if I got shot I jumped back and smashed my head against the window. Pain momentarily impaired my vision as I saw little black dots fly across my line of vision. Paul looked equally shocked but not pained. The thunder was so loud; it probably struck the truck for all we knew. But we were too occupied to realize. It was REALLY coming down hard.

"Shit." Paul said, fixing the steering wheel to release its automatic lock.

"S-sorry…" I muttered.

Paul scoffed and brought my head to his shoulder and kissed my forehead like I was a kid.

"It's not your fault idiot."

I smiled. This was normal…natural.

"Don't call me idiot, jerk."

I could hear his smile.

He twisted the wheel and peeled out of the lot. Even with the windshield wipers it was hard to see through the downpour. It was unbelievable. It was like driving under First Beach.

I wasn't scared. Sure Paul's driving is quite manic. But I trusted him…hunh. I trust him…but not enough to tell him what's bugging me.

Am I putting us closer together? Or further apart?

* * *

I slept in Paul's bed. His arm around me—limply—but still I felt protected. I snuggled closer to his bare chest. His rough smell of pine was soothing. I had had a weird dream. I had been running in the forests again. But I was being chased. Like any typical nightmare—because that's what it was…a nightmare—I had fell and I watched as the hunter sauntered forwards. Amber-fire glowing eyes and snow-white light.

_Pat, pat, pat_….

My body stiffened. _I'm imagining things. No, I'm awake. It was just the nightmare. The night mare is making me hear things._ But still I listened again. Silence, then:

_Pat, pat, pat_…

I wasn't imagining it. Something was pacing outside Paul's window. Paul was too engrossed with fatigue, I could have probably driven my Chevy into the house and he'd still be sleeping. Thanks to my being small advantage, I wiggled out from under his arm and glanced out the window.

All I could see were the shadows casted by the soft glow of moon. But my neck prickled, stimulating my curiosity.

In my girl boxers and long t-shirt that says "objects under shirt are larger than they appear". I tiptoed silently through the house, not wanting to wake up Mrs. Jackson. The air was brisk and refreshing after the afternoon storm. But I wasn't shivering from the cold. Gooseflesh had rose all over my arms and probably my whole torso. My brain couldn't register what I was seeing. Deep in the forest was my brother. Yas! How I missed him. I wanted to shout out his name, swing from his arms again like when I was four. How much had changed in such a short time. His face never showed those caring features anymore. It was well chiseled. Hard, and defeated. I made myself to walk towards him. Urging my body forward with each step. It felt so hard to face my brother. I had put myself and my family to shame, because I had interrupted a ceremony, a ceremony that I didn't even know about. I thought angrily. And they banished me. Banished me until I could find my spirit. What ever the hell _that _means.

"Paige…" He whispered.

His voice was hoarse. I could barely hear him.

"Paige…"

Then I knew why, he had been crying. Tear lines were visible down his cheeks. His teeth were gritted together, I could tell, his jaw was tight, so were his fists. Was he that angry with me? So angry with me that he couldn't stand me? IT WAS NOT MY FAULT! HOW WERE I SUPPOSED TO KNOW—.

"Paige…mom is dead."

* * *

_SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE! I've been trying not to be a hermit… Anyways thank you for anon e mouse for the t-shirt quote "_objects under shirt are larger than they appear". Thank you for all your reviews and comments!


	14. Breathe

**14. Breathe**

* * *

The world came crashing in towards me, like a stretched out tunnel. It spun around me, my eyes hurt and I closed them but I still felt the dizziness. My head pounded. Yas was saying something to me but I couldn't hear through the static that my mind had created. Unwillingly I had built an invisible box around me, separating me away from the world. I felt my knees give way and I came crashing down on the moss softened ground. My hand wiped away my tears as they burned down my unusually cold cheeks.

I couldn't understand what he had said, yet my body seemed to react and absorb the information without my brain catching up. But when it did—I think I turned into stone.

Hot hands seared the skin on my arms but I didn't—couldn't—pull away. My brother held me like a rag doll, limp. Lifeless.

"Shh…" Yas soothed me with his voice.

His large, familiar hands brushed my damp hair away from my red-tinged eyes as I sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. My body shook and trembled due to my shock and despair.

"H-how…" I gulped, trying to blink away tears but only urging more moisture to come. "H-how…did s-she…" I couldn't continue.

Yas kept brushing my hair back, as if petting a wounded animal in need of comfort and promises that everything would be okay. Hoping that everything bad would go away, only good would be seen when the storm was over and all traces of puddle tracks evaporated.

"She…" I could hear him suppressing his tears back, choking and stuttering as he always done. "She was killed."

My head snapped up at that and I stared shocked and paralyzed at my brother. His dark eyes narrow slits of hate and torment.

"W-what?" I whispered.

My throat was raw.

"She came up to see you. When she heard that you've made your transformation—Nascha flew back spreading the news—and she wanted to bring you back."

I silently cleared my throat a couple of times, rolling my tongue around trying to get enough moisture for me to talk.

"W-why didn't she call?"

"She didn't want you to drive your car."

Guilt swam in my belly like a slimy monster. Occasionally swimming and thrashing around, clawing at the sides until I gasped with pain and caved in on myself. Tears anew.

"My fault, my fault. It's all my fault!" I cried into my lap.

"Paige! It's not your fault! If it was your fault it would be ten times the fault for me. We knew she was coming to get you alone. We knew the way was layered with myths and legends that we knew to stay away from. But I let her go anyways. I didn't think…" He swallowed and paused, trying to quell his tears. "I didn't think she'd be in any real trouble."

I saw a tear drop escaping from his tightly shut eyelids. The moon betrayed him and let the clear jewel glisten as it rolled down his hard jaw.

"Who…?" My tone frightened me.

Never have I sounded so murderous. So savage. So animal.

"We think it was someone close by. We found her…" He hesitated, I knew he was editing for my ears, and for once I was grateful, I didn't want to hear details. "Car close to Forks. It was just off Oregon." He made a face and hugged me tightly to his hard frame. I hiccoughed. "I smelt something. It was foreign and disgusting. If myths and legends are true…"

His face turned to something of brotherly concern. I missed that face. It hurt to see it now, in such circumstances.

"Then stay away from Paul…

…And the rest of the Quileutes."

I felt my body freeze and my stomach drop.

Why would he say something like that? He used to be the gang's friend too. Why would he say something like that?

"Yas—."

"Ivan." He corrected.

He made a face and let me continue.

"_Ivan…_why would you say that? You used to be inseparable to Sam Uley. You two were practically brothers…"

There was a long silence, as I fidgeted in my brother's embrace. I was feeling a little chilly now. But it wasn't the wind pinching my skin with its razor sharp whip. It was the thought of the warning my brother had given me. To stay away from the gang. To stay away from Paul…

"People change…" His voice was bitter.

"No they don't. They force themselves to change, but a part of them still remains in the past. Y-Ivan, what aren't you telling me?"

My brother's dark eyes made my heart ache. It reminded me of how Paul used to look at me, concern and annoyance. But he loved me, I know…

_Paul…oh Paul…_

"Remember those stories their elders used to talk about?"

"Vaguely…"

"Well, they say that their people were like Moses, right? Tied their boats to treetops. And there were the other stories. How their people could turn into wolves? Wolf-men?"

I rolled my eyes.

"We have those type of stupid stories too Ivan." I said in a carefree tone.

"And…?"

"Gosh Ivan it's not like they're true…" My voice trailed off.

Oh my god…

"'There are a number of beliefs in traditional Navajo culture relating to practices which, in English, are all referred to as 'witchcraft.' In the Navajo language, they are actually each referred to distinctly, and are regarded as separate, albeit related, phenomena.

The practices lumped together in the category 'witchcraft' are very similar, at least in their externals, to the rituals practiced on the 'good side' of Navajo tradition, the ceremonials or 'sings'. The difference, however, is that while the good sings are to heal or bring luck, the bad ones are intended to hurt and curse.'"

I had read this somewhere on the net. After the 'fat one' had told me the history of our shape shifting. I thought he was full of it. He never really did like me, I thought he only told those stories to frighten me so I wouldn't go into his backyard and steal strawberries again. He said that he was a bear, and if he sees me in his garden again, he'd skin me.

Of course I thought he was full of poo, but when my mom overheard him…Let's just say he never threatened me again…ever.

"They're true…" I muttered.

"Of course they're true; I'm a skin walker, so are you. By the way, congratulations. I heard you're a wolf too…"

I sniffed. "I'm not proud of it."

Wolf skin walkers were supposed to be loyal…was I loyal?

It was suddenly too much.

Mom was—I gulped—dead.

Yas—Ivan—is accusing Paul to be a werewolf (yeah right, he'd tell me…wouldn't he?)

And he's warning me to stay away from the gang. They're like a second family to me. If I leave one, would I still be accepted?

The sky began to lighten and Ivan sighed.

"I'll let you go back to him," He said, his voice tight. "But only to let him know you're coming back home. We need you. You're part of the pack. But we're not giving up on finding the killer. We'll take care of the 'fat one'."

I shook again as he groaned and transformed into his wolf-form, shedding his skin, and groaning. I stared and gritted my teeth. I was sure he could read my mind. I had no intention of leaving Paul. Ivan was almost fully transformed. He said "I'll get you tomorrow at sun down." Before his muzzle shaped and ripped his smile open into a toothy leer of the snow-white wolf. One final bow of his head and he was off.

* * *

Paul was dashing out of the house when he saw me from the window. His face was contorted with fear and rage. He picked me up and kissed my dry, cracked lips. His arms wrapped around my slight frame tightly. Never letting go. He didn't let go. I breathed in his woodsy scent. I would memorize him, when I have no choice but to leave. But for now I'd stay, I'd stay as long as I could.

Our lips finally broke apart, but my feet never touched the ground. He still held me tightly against his bare chest. I was suddenly slightly embarrassed. He was outside, only in his boxers. I was only in a long t-shirt and boxers. He brushed my hair back away from my face and traced kisses down my cheek where I had left tear tracks.

"You've been crying…" He muttered.

I could tell he was angry. Not that I had shed tears, but at the something that had caused me grief.

I couldn't hold back the urge. "I got a call…from home…" I looked into his eyes, trying to decipher his emotions. "My mom died."

Nothing betrayed him. He looked at me with total sadness. "I'm sorry." Was all he could manage.

I kissed him again and whispered against his lips.

"I know…"

…_you couldn't have done it…you're not a killer..._

* * *

_A/N: sorry for the slow update._


	15. Ready to Fall

**15. Ready to Fall**

* * *

School was almost unbearable. With everything that had happened with me last night—or early morning—and with Paul on my mind twenty-four seven. Not to mention the extra information my brother had supplied for me.

I tapped my pencil through classes, agitated and nervous.

What if my brother decided to show up early? What if Paul sees Yas and has a huge tantrum?

He never was known to like my brother.

"Miss Yazzie, is there something bothering you?" I look up at my English teacher and stare up at her.

Is it only my second period class?

"Um…no? Why do you ask?"

She gave me a sympathetic smile and sat on the edge of my desk. I sat up straight, my joints cracking from tension.

"Well first off, class ended five minutes ago."

I looked around, and indeed I was the only one sitting at my desk like an idiot.

"Oh…"

"Also, I'd like to talk about that book report you were supposed to hand in two days ago." She sighed and looked at me sternly. "I know you're a new student here Paige. New school, new friends…new boyfriend…"

I looked up at her, my jaw was probably hanging rudely but I couldn't snap it shut.

I don't know why I was so shocked. Paul and I didn't exactly hide our flirtatious ways with each other…at least I didn't.

I coughed to break the silence.

"But that doesn't excuse you from handing in your assignments. College is coming up for you Paige, it is really important to pay more attention to your studies. Social life is important too, but see if you could focus more on your work. Alright?"

I nodded quickly and grabbed my books and ran out of there.

Someone grabbed hold of my forearm and I smiled as I was twisted around. Until the pain in the grip stung me. I stared up at Zack as his hand tightened on my arm.

"Ow! Zack, let go of me!"

He twisted my arm slightly and I yelped.

"Are you dating Paul Jackson?" His voice seemed to be laced with venom.

"What's it to you?" I growled as I struggled against his hand.

He let go of me as if I electrocuted him and stepped away, rubbing my sore skin.

"You shouldn't go out with him." He said; his eyes filled with shock.

"Oh, and I bet I should just dump him and go out with you, is that right?"

I could see the slap my comment had made and I immediately regretted it.

"T-that's not what I'm trying to say…" He mumbled.

"Yes, yes it is. Tell me why I shouldn't go out with Paul!"

He didn't say anything and I huffed and started down the hall, my books cradled in my arms seemed to be heavier with each step.

"Wait!"

I could hear Zack's footsteps racing towards me. I quickened my pace. Once again my arm was in his grasp and I dropped my books and hit him squarely in the chest. He flinched but still held firmly on to my wrist.

"Let go Zack." I said calmly.

"No. You have to hear me out!"

"Let go of me now." I could hear the animal growl inside of me.

"Paul is a monster!" He screamed at me.

My words were choked up in my throat. My lips trembled slightly. Yas's words came tumbling into my head once more as Zack's words echoed inside my head.

"W-what?" I whispered.

"Paul is a monster, you shouldn't be with him. He'll kill you! He will. Him and those La Push gang members. They're all monsters!"

My heart throbbed painfully. Its beat jumping into my throat as I tried to form coherent words to reason with Zack.

"You're on drugs." My voice sounded weak.

"No, I know what I saw last year!"

I ignored him. "You've been watching too many horror movies."

"You're not listening!" He shoved me against the locker and I could feel the pain radiating through my skull. "Paul is a monster! Last year! Last year I saw him and that gang change!"

"So they had a growth spurt and were suddenly bigger than you!" I started shouting, "It doesn't mean that they're monsters! I'm tiny! Does that make me a monster too? Am I some kind of hobbit?!"

"Paige just—!"

His lips crushed my mouth as I pounded at his chest. My mind raced as I tried to get his lips away from mine. I hated him. I hate him. I HATE HIM.

I could hear the growl purring in my ears. I grabbed onto his shoulders, my fingers long and bony, each lethal with razor sharp claws my nails had turned into.

I shoved him with all my strength and he flew into the set of lockers across from me. Blood trailed down a cut above his eyebrow as he moaned. I licked my lips as I readied for another attack. My humanity slowly sinking back into my mind as the animal inside took over.

Zack's scream stabbed right through me. He was scared. Scared of me. I looked at the shattered debris around him. Someone's locker mirror lay shattered beside him, reflecting the animal I have become in front of him. My teeth were long and sharp. Fangs. My eyes had shifted colours to amber, glowing terrifyingly. My hair was wild, a mess of tangles around my sharpened features.

"YOU!" Zack's voice brought my eyes darting back at his face. His perfect face. So tempting. So beautifully coloured red against russet. I wasn't thirsty. But boy was I hungry. "YOU'RE ONE OF THEM! YOU MONSTER!"

His words were a slap of their own. It hurt to be called a monster. I slowly sunk into a crouch and crawled my way towards him. He whimpered as he tried to back away but the locker wouldn't budge for him.

_No where to run…Zachary._

"No…" My voice was a bark, a howl, of hunger. "You're the monster."

I began my descent my tongue ready to lap him up, until I heard foot steps coming from down the hall. Horror rose inside of me as I realized what I had done, what I was going to do, and what I'd be caught doing.

Shit.

I jumped back and grabbed my books and fled.

Zack's voice echoed inside of me, my heart squeezed.

_You're one of them! You monster!_

I was on the other side of the school. More lockers lined the hall way. I couldn't breathe. I looked at my hands. They were normal again. I touched my face; it was soft, relaxed, and damp with moisture.

Paul…

My body started to shake as I thought about him. Was it true? Was he like me?

I smiled, realizing how simple it would be to tell him everything. Then my memory killed my happiness, I remembered what my gut was trying to make me do back there. Kill Zack. Would Paul have that instinct too? Would he really have killed mother? Or the rest of the gang? Or should I call them a pack like how Yas calls us?

My lungs worked painfully as I tried to breathe. I couldn't breathe! Was I having a heart attack? My head started to spin. The hallway tilted as if it were a teeter totter. Somewhere I heard my name being called.

Scared that Zack had followed, bringing along a teacher I tried to run again. But the hallway kept tilting. Why was the hallway tilting?

Then quite slowly, everything faded to a pinpoint, into darkness. I felt my shoulder hit the floor, no pain came, and Paul's voice left me aching.

* * *

_A/N: SORRY, I had writers block because of my history essay. All I could think about was my stupid essay for history and couldn't write anymore for Thin Skin. But now I'm back and will try to speed up the wagon! (Does that even make sense??) AND THAT TWILIGHT TEASER TRAILER! OoO...all I can say is EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE :D . Also...he flies?? Anyways hopefully you still read this chapter even though I've been slow. I love you guys!_


	16. Not Letting Go

**16. Not Letting Go**

* * *

"I think she's waking up."

I could hear people whispering over each other as I swam in a blurry state. There was a glow of white light in front of me. I closed my eyes tightly and groaned as it burned my retinas. I felt large, familiar hands brushing my hair back from my face, caressing my cheek. I sighed and leaned instinctively towards it. I forced myself to open my eyes and again the burning white light stung me. Blurry shapes moved closer as I tried to focus on one in particular.

Paul's face drew closer, his worried, angered expression greeting me. He found my hand and kissed my fingertips quickly before turning around to look at the nurse. I looked around me, scrutinizing the plain room. It was clear that I was at a clinic or hospital. Probably a hospital, it sure smelt of death.

"Is she alright now?" He asked in his deep, husky voice.

The young nurse looked at him in a way that made me want to pinch her. Paul was in shirt—sadly—but his black t-shirt really made an eye grab, defining his abs and chest beautifully.

"She should be fine, but I'll have to ask some questions and run some tests." She said her eyes at least on me as she said this.

Paul nodded silently and stepped closer towards me, his large hands holding mine tightly, as if I'd disappear if he didn't hold on to me. I looked up at him innocently. The incident with Zack was weighing me down greatly. It nauseated me to tell him about what Zack had done, even more so what _I_ might have done.

Nurse Cassidy did the annoying flashlight to the eye and checked my blood pressure and asked me what I had felt and did before I had fainted. I told her how I've been doing pretty poorly in class; a friend of mine was seriously—and scarily—crushing on me. I could feel Paul stiffen, his back straighter and his body shaking. I leaned my head against his arm and lightly brushed my lips against his hard muscles. Slowly he began to relax but his jaw stayed firmly clenched.

I told her how I felt like I couldn't breathe, that my head started to hurt and that I felt like I was having a heart attack. She nodded, hmmed and ahhed, while jotting things down on a clip board.

Of course I skipped the part about Zack roughly stealing a kiss and about how I wanted to rip Zack to pieces…literally.

She smiled at me sweetly. I immediately regret for thinking of pinching her and smiled back at her.

"Do you still feel like you're about to have a heart attack Paige?"

I shook my head.

She passed me a brown paper bag and looked up at Paul. "She just had a panic attack. If she feels like she's about to go through one again make sure she takes deep breathes into the bag. Soothe her, rub her back, or give her a nice cold glass of water. She'll be just fine."

Paul looked so relieved I almost burst out laughing…or crying, I'm not quite sure.

We awkwardly shuffled out of the hospital, my nose scrunched up as we walked past the emergency wards. People stared, Paul was huge, I knew that, but in contrast with the low ceiling he looked gigantic.

I snickered as I watched a little girl stare wide eyed at him, tugging on her dad's pants leg and pointing.

"What?" Paul asked in his usual tone.

"Nothing" I beamed up at him as he wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders, my waist too low to reach.

"You scared the shit out of me." He said, lovingly for him.

"Did I?" I teased.

He poked my side and lifted me up in his arms when we exited the building.

"Very much so…" His voice became seductively huskier.

I gulped as I had a crazy urge to tear off that shirt.

His lips were over mine before I could say anything more on the subject. They moved roughly and gently at the same time, knowing exactly what I wanted. My hands grabbed a fistful of shirt and hair as I ran my fingers over him. I was vaguely aware that we had somehow meandered to the open trunk of the truck, heavy, soft blankets lined the metal cage as we lay down, our lips still locked. His hands moved away from my legs to my waist, caressing my skin and making me tremble.

Our breaths mingled in clouds of mist. His shirt was off before I could register where his hands were moving next. I brought myself beside him, arms around his broad shoulders, his around my hip, bringing my thigh up. I sighed happily as his lips traced my throat, my shoulders, my arm…I bit the top of his ear gently and I grinned when he whispered my name. Our lips were back immediately, his tongue tracing my bottom lip. We rolled and I felt the cold metal against my calf. I bent my leg and turned to my belly. I lay on top of him like a snowball, his legs propped up, supporting me.

His hands explored my back, my spine tingled with every touch on my vertebrae.

Blankets twisted around us as we rolled again. He pinned my arms down and smirked.

"Last guys don't finish nice."

I giggled as he quoted Saul Alinsky.

With a devious glint in his eyes he bent down and trailed kisses down my exposed abdomen. My flat stomach flexed with pleasure.

A growl ended everything.

I tensed. Immediately I sat up, my hair wild around my face. Over Paul's shoulder I watched as a snow white wolf, lean and fierce stalk towards us, his hackles bared, shimmering white fangs made the hair on my neck raise.

"Paul you—."

I felt the truck vibrate. The motion scared me as I watched Paul's frame shake and quiver, Paul wasn't scared but angry and protective, and he pushed me behind him and stood tall.

I gasped as he exploded into a ball of silver fur, leaping towards my brother.

Above the noise the two were making I sat paralyzed and transfixed. He said he'd come later. I still have time left. Why is he here?

"Stop! Stop it you two! Stop!"

I watched as silver mixed with white blurred together in loud, whooping and barking snarls. Paws slapping and a scratching this way and that. Jaws snapped, a warning, a threat to the other.

Without thinking I stripped and allowed the change to come freely. My joints cracked and ached, my spine crunched and my facial features elongated. I launched in between and nipped at my brother's neck. He growled and tried to attack around me. I countered his movements and pushed him back, away from Paul.

Before my eyes my brother shifted back into his human self, but his face still looked hauntingly wolfish. His teeth was bared still like an evil smile, his eyes glowed a faint ember still of fire. I turned to look at Paul. His wolf form was massive. Almost the size of a huge horse. He was silver, speckled black. His eyes were fixed on me. Nose sniffing, a low rumbling whining out from his chest. Through slow convulses, he was back again as a human. But he was naked.

I grabbed the blanket and covered him. I could feel the heat coming off of us. We were both naked—well I was half naked, still got my bra and panties on. I grabbed another blanket and covered myself as I walked towards my brother.

"You said—."

"You're coming home, now! Didn't I say to stay away from them? I was right wasn't I? You just saw him turn. Are you satisfied now?"

"I don't believe he or the others killed mother!" I shouted.

Yas scoffed in disbelief and looked away from me like he was disgusted.

"Of course you don't! Because he's seduced you, used you into thinking—."

I slapped him.

"How dare you." I growled.

Silence and fury ran between us. We were all shaking.

"You're leaving now." He snapped.

Paul pulled me behind him. His hand around mine so fast I was almost knocked over.

"She's staying with me."


	17. Playing Nice

**17. Playing Nice**

* * *

I could feel the tension building as I froze behind Paul's tall, intimidating frame. His body still quivering; his muscles never relaxing from the flexed phase. My brother was the same. His lips curled into a snarl, teeth bared and body shifting back and forth.

I could taste the bile in my mouth already; my stomach ached from holding back the animal inside of me, afraid that any sudden movements would provoke them. Everything around me seemed to be heightened by my new found senses, sounds: Paul's heart thumping, blood pumping, sweat dripping—taste: the sting and sour bile in my mouth—my vision seemed to be ultra saturated, everything seemed on a fine point focus, the slight shadow of stubble on Yas's jaw, the tawny gold colour of his eyes, shifting to dark puddles of black every few minutes.

When his eyes—a menacing pitch black—flicked their gaze at me, I flinched. He saw my face and his emotions softened a bit. I bit my lip and tasted blood, I lapped at it a couple of times, enjoying the metallic taste of it before I realized Yas was by my side, with a comforting gesture.

Paul hadn't relaxed from his form, but he wasn't shaking anymore. Yas brought his arms around me and whispered "little sister" in our language.

With and effort he looked at Paul with a less than friendly smile and nodded at him. Paul slowly acknowledged him back and turned to glance at me with happy eyes.

"I'm sorry Paige." Yas said in a lowered voice.

We headed towards the trees as people started to swarm the parking lot, scared by the commotion we had made. Yas continued explaining to me how he had smelt Paul—I know, it sounds funny doesn't it?—and found the scent very different to the one found where mother was discovered… "It was sweet, it stung…no, Paul's—the others—their scent is muskier, like wood, pine…"

I nodded, I knew what he meant. Paul smelt amazing, free smelling, like an open field, the sanctuary of a quiet forest.

"And we can read each other's thoughts."

I tripped over a root and quickly grabbed hold of a broken branch, only to draw the wound further down the trunk.

"Y-you can?" I looked up at Paul with shy eyes.

_Had he been reading my thoughts this whole time? _

"It's a choice; **WE** can block them out if we want." Yas smiled mockingly at Paul and Paul scowled. "I guess our minds are more developed."

Paul took a threatening step towards Yas and Yas gave a bark of a laugh, standing his ground, arms folded in front of his broad chest.

I pushed between them and pointed at Paul and said sarcastically "play nice."

I could see the bemusement in Paul's eyes as I grinned; quickly I turned my head around to glare at my brother. "Stop provoking him. You're not any better, you just shifter last summer, what makes you feel so high and mighty?"

Yas looked taken aback as I turned the pointed finger at him.

"Now say sorry."

I was truly enjoying myself.

"Are you kidding?!" Yas exclaimed, jumping back and narrowing his eyes.

"Say sorry now!" I snapped, my fangs had showed themselves and I showed them off to my brother. They said: "I can take you on, don't even try."

Yas glared at Paul and mumbled a "my apologies."

Paul merely blinked and roughly stuck out his hand to shake.

We headed back to the truck and I caught the two whispering behind me. I strained a little to hear, I could feel my ears lengthen as I followed snippets of their conversation.

"…too sweet."

"I think I know what you're dealing with it's a…"

Camp fire??

* * *

A/N: _Sorry for the slow update, I had a ballet recital to do and exams are almost upon us !!_


	18. Vampires are Alive

**18. Vampires Are Alive**

* * *

I fidgetted uncomfortably as the whole Quileute wolf pack scrutinized me with new eyes.  
My brother stood tall, large, strong hands leaning against Emily's dinner table, his eyes wandering as he looked at the size of the pack. He never imagined one so big. Ours were "selected" by the spirits, not run down by blood, from generation to generation. We also had different forms to our personality. Wolf symbolizes loyalty, an owl-being wise, a fox-coy and sly, as strong as a bull, fierce as a bear, and as seductive as a cat.

I could see the giddyness of the young wolves, Seth and Brady. Most wore shocked expressions. Only one was furious. I looked at Jacob with saddened eyes. Why was he so mad? Was finding out that other monsters lurked the Earth so frightening to a mythical being such as himself? I was about to learn more than I bargained for.

"Vampires?!" I blurted as I finally focused on the topic at hand. "Vampires? Are you all out of your freak-" I bit my tongue as a foot kicked my calf.

Yas looked at me as if I were embarressing him. I probably was.

"'n minds?" I let the words fade.

"Your a skinwalker..." Jake began.

I got mad. Why was he allowed to be mad? He's a werewolf for christ sakes. You don't see me blowing up...or maybe because deep inside I believed in their legends too...

"Your a blood thirsty skinwalker just like those _bloodsuckers_ out there! I thought they were gone...besides the C-"

A popping sound made his mouth open in surprise. He looked at Sam and watched his eyes narrow.

"They have a right to know." Embry offered.

Sam shook his head.

"It's not our secret to tell. Just like how both our clans kept our secrets to ourselves. We should not have been surprised to find another, similar to us Jacob. We've heard their legends, they've heard ours...Paul changed, Yas..." He glanced at my brother, his close friend, a stranger...

"I prefer Ivan." My brother grimaced.

Sam looked taken aback but used the unfamiliar name. "Ivan...has shifted, we all know eachother's form now."

Quil looked me over with curious eyes, a large grin painted across his warm face.

Paul stepped closer to me, a hand on the square of my back, a deep growl rolling out of his chest.

"I'm also a wolf." I glared at Quil. No way was I getting naked in front of a pack of horny boys (well the one's who weren't already "imprinted" on someone) just to prove what type of monster I was.

"We're also not blood-drinkers." Yas grimaced at Jake's former accusations.

I felt my stomach drop. _We're not?_

"We may have a sense for blood, like how humans like their taste for candy. It's not food, just pleasures, temptations. But we don't live off of it. Like how a dog drools at the smell of raw, bloody steak. Tempting, but we can choose dog food." He smirked. "If its gormet. I prefer chicken."

I raised an eyebrow at him. Was this time to make jokes now?

"So...these vampires...they're real?" I asked quietly.

In unison the pack nodded, like clones with the same mind.

"As real as you and I." Sam stated.

"And, they're the things that killed my...my..._Shima_?" I fought back salty tears.

Again the pack nodded in unison, Paul's arms wrapped around me, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. I closed my eyes against the touch. I missed my mother's embrace.

"So what are they really? Is it really like Stoker's _Dracula_? Only coming out at night, stalking innocent women and shit?" I didn't really know how Dracula went but I think I got the point across.

"They usually don't come out in day, unless there's no sun. Apparently they dazzle." Embry said, pulling Emma close to him, I could see a shadow pass over her face, I could tell something happened when I was Utah.

"So sparkly vampires...that's a new one..." I muttered, "what else? Y-Ivan said it had a disgusting, sweet smell to them. What's up with that?"

"We don't like how they smell, it stings our noses, too sweet it makes me want to spit." Jacob said, glowering. "I guess it helps, no human ever has a smell like that unless they've been in close proximity or long exposure..." He trailed off.

"They're also really strong!" Piped in Seth, he smiled. "But nothing our teeth can't handle. Rip them to chunks and burn their pieces, only way to go for them."

"Rip them apart with your teeth?" I could feel my jaw dropping. "If you said they smelled that gross I can't imagine how they would taste..."

"Like licking stone." Quil shrugged.

"Hunh." Was all Yas and I said.

"So about you skinwalkers..." Brady started, I looked at him in surprise, were we off the "Vampires are alive" business? "Do you just burst into form like us?"

I could tell the boy was over-curious but he seemed genuinly interested.

"Well...I won't say...er, burst..." I looked at my brother for some help.

"We do have to strip first..." My brother started, smirking at the words as he settled himself onto a wooden chair, relaxing his arm on the back of it.

The pack acknowledged that they too, must have to strip or their clothing became shredded history.

"And then we kind of...shift..." My brother looked up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

"What does that mean?" Seth sat closer, also mildly intrigued.

"We kind of...like stretching our body into a different shape. Our skin stretch and become...furry" I wrinkled my nose...that sounded so weird for me to say, I mean, what kind of girl would want to admit that they're furry? "our pelts grow in and our bones crunch into shape. We...shift..."

"Can you kill a vampire?" Brady asked.

This caught me off guard. I didn't even knew vampires existed until just a few minutes ago. How would I know?

"We'll find out, now won't we?"

I stared at my brother's expression. I could see the hunger in his shifting eyes...

* * *

_Sorry for the wait! My computer broke and all my files were on it, cries. So if you are also reading Almost Juliet, it'll be a while to get the next chapter posted until my computer is fixed. Hopefully I get to keep the memory.  
I snuck onto my mother's computer, she doesn't know I saved this file, I'm going to have to delete it after I post this chapter for all of you to read. Sorry again.  
Oh and is anyone attending the Breaking Dawn masquerade in Toronto??_

_Also, Vampires are Alive by DJ BoBo is an awesome, I admit cheesy song, but its so addictive, I recommend you listen to it _


	19. Bella Luna

**19. Bella Luna**

* * *

The forest seemed awfully quiet as I rested my head against the trunk of a tall pine. My legs hanging limply from the branch of which I lay on, swinging in time with the lazy chirps of the night bugs.  
A snap of a twig announced the arrival of an intruder to my loneliness. I gingerly positioned myself into a crouch, so if need to, I could jump to the next branch only three meters away.

Paul's face was illuminated by the moon. Again, I found myself alone with him. I found out that I didn't have much of those. Everything had happened so fast. It seemed like only yesterday that I decided to take the long drive to La Push from Utah. And now I found myself, parentless, scared, and confused.

"Paige?" Paul's unusually gentle voice brought my mind back to him.

"Can you come down for a minute?"

My ears twitched when I heard his careful voice hesitate and break a little. My heart ached for him. Swiftly I jumped down beside him and looked up into his hard featured face. His eyebrows always furrowed like he was always puzzled or frustrated. Well, he had every right to be now.

I felt me choke on my tongue when I tried to speak. A thought came to me and it hurt.

Now that he knew what I was…did he not want me anymore? A—a monster like me? Then my anger before for Jacob began to ebb towards him. What a hypocrite.

But I couldn't stay mad at him. It was too hard. Too tiring. I've wasted all my anger for him when I was younger; I was only left with loving him. And it hurt to know that.

"We need to talk…" He began.

I shuddered. Don't all break ups start with that? _We need to talk…_How many times my friends have cried to me that their boyfriends or girlfriends had said that before their relationship had ended. The death sentence that I swore no one would ever say to me, since I've never really had a relationship before, not a real one, not one that I truly cared about. One that I knew without it, I would surely die. Wouldn't I?

I couldn't look up at his perfect face anymore. My eyes burned as I felt my tears begin to well up at the corners of my eyes. I could taste the salt already, the tickle in my nose.

"About what?" My voice cracked horribly.

He seemed to register my broken form. The figure of a lost cause.

"Paige?" His gentle hands brushed my hair out of my eyes. How those gentle hands seemed to hit me with each stroke he will never know.

"Just spit it out!" I words were slurred and lisped together. My words seemed to have surprised him, since he took a giant step back.

It seemed like there was a rift between us. A crack. The Great Canyon.

"S-sorry…" I stuttered.

The silence seemed forever. Even the earlier chirps of night critters had fallen quiet to eavesdrop on our conversation which was turning into pure agony.

"You're stupid."

My head snapped up. Did he just call me stupid? Was that good or bad? I never heard any of my friends tell me that their significant other ever called them stupid on a break up. Or maybe they were too broken up to tell me.

"What?"

Paul kept his distance but he lifted his arms in a kind of gesture that seemed to me like he wanted a hug or a large bowl of food.

"I'm not breaking up with you." He stated. His voice was back to its gruff and lovely self.

When I gave him my wide-eyed look of complete shock and relief and "confuzzlement" he ducked his head and scratched his cheek, embarrassed. "I…kind of poked around in your head…"

"WHAT?" I was completely stunned. "You…poked around in my…my head? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, when you were…um…well crying—."

"I wasn't crying!"

"I kind of could…hear you like you were whispering in my ear. I couldn't quite understand because it was so quiet, but I got the gist of it…Which was kind of creepy and cool at the same time. I mean I only hear voices when I'm in my wolf form, but somehow I can hear you when I'm my old self and…"

Paul trailed off when he scrutinized my face carefully when the clouds let the moon shine again and the glow shone on my face. I couldn't see myself of course, but I think—by the way he was staring at me—that I looked like a shell shock victim.

"This was just the only time I promise! I just…I wanted to know what you were thinking. Your face looked horrible."

"Gee, thanks Paul. That makes me feel whole times better." I rolled my eyes.

Even though I said it sarcastically, I did feel better. I mean, he wasn't—isn't—breaking up with me.

But then there was still…

"But…what did you want to talk to me about?" A knot started to form in my stomach.

"The vampires of course." He said, a small smile started to form.

"Augh. What about them?" I still couldn't get over the fact that they existed.

"I can take care of them no problem, but you haven't dealt with them. I mean, you never even knew they EXISTED! And I can see that your brother can't wait to take a bite out of one."

I threw him a look at the word "bite" but sighed.

"Well, even if they were were-bunnies the size of elephants I'd try to get back at them. Vampires are not. Paul…those things killed my mom! I have no one left besides Yas—I mean Ivan."

"You have me." He said this with such confidence, and a strong clear voice that I didn't doubt him.

I was glad I had him.

I wrapped my arms around him, his arms had been waiting and I sunk gladly into them. My head only at his chest, but fitted perfectly. I knew I could never live without him.

"I don't want you to go after them, even if they aren't were-bunnies." He murmured.

I giggled and sniffed in his scent, I felt a glow in my heart.

Things will be okay. I know they will. Even if, one day, I'll have to face were-bunnies.

At least I will know that Paul would be beside me. Every step of the way.

"I'm serious though…" Paul started after I decided to calm down. "You already freaked me out enough today. You faint and I had to rush you to the hospital, then I had to fight your freaking brother and only to learn that you can turn into a wolf too. And then that the vampires were near again. You, are trouble."

He shook his head and laughed a little.

Quietly he took my hand in his. He hadn't really ever held my hand before. Except for that time when he found me quite naked in the forest last time. I blushed. We were at the exact same place where he had found me last.

We walked back slowly, in no rush at all. My heart was beating quickly. I was sure he could feel it. I looked up at the sky and saw the moon glowing beautifully in the dark indigo sky, the faint blue stars twinkling beside it.

"So pretty…" I whispered.

"Yeah, like Ooljee."

I couldn't help blushing in front of him. He remembered my tribal name. Small Moon in Navajo.

"What are you talking about?" I said stupidly.

"You…"

He bent down and kissed me.

And I knew, everything will be perfect.

Bring on the were-bunnies.

* * *

_How did you find Breaking Dawn?! Did any of you read it? I read it in one day and am still shocked! Like WOAH! Ok I'll shut up now so I don't spoil anything.  
I'm back from Cuba, and am very tanned...My friends think I look native...splendid._


	20. Dead Cell

**

* * *

**

20. Dead Cell

* * *

My muscles ached. My vision blurred in and out and I couldn't think straight. Most of my thoughts were jumbled so I couldn't think of which way to attack. The pale, stone creature was too fast, faster than I have ever been or ever seen anyone doing. And it glowed. Holy sweet mother of god—did I just say that?—the Quileute gang was right…they did dazzle. I scrunched up my face as I took another whiff of their too sweet scent. It stung and brought a stab of pain to my head. It was that strong.  
A shadow loomed over and I moved too slowly as it jumped on me, pinning me to the ground.

"Thank you Jasper. You can get off her now." Jacob's hard voice cut through the meadow and cleared my head significantly.

The dazzling blonde vampire swiftly leaped back and in a blur stood beside a petite, pixie like vampire with spiky black hair.

Slowly I sat up and ran my hand through my hair, another to the bridge of my nose, trying to clear the fog that had spread through out my head. I looked over at Sam, and especially my brother, staring at me with concern and a little annoyance. I was the only one who seems to not be able to handle these stony creatures. A coven called the Cullen's. There were eight of them. Not to be rude or anything, but they stank up the meadow with their too sweet essence. It was like walking into the perfume section of a mall, all the sweet smelling bottles of scents mixing together creating something close to suffocating.

Paul was suddenly by my side and took hold of my hand, smiling in spite of himself. I knew for a fact that he hated the big one, the one they call Emmett. He seemed like a child stuck in a grown man's body. It was actually quite amusing, if he wasn't the same type of species that killed my mother.

"You need to control the animal inside you Paige."

I heard my brother from the far side of the meadow. I narrowed my eyes and the blur disappeared and he seemed shooting into focus. His arms were crossed over his chest and his face stern.

I didn't mention how what he said sounded a bit cliché.

I tried to calm down and clear my head. I paid attention to the tingling feeling down my spine, the sweet, sweet pain as my bones crunched to form new joints. I could hear Yas whispering in my mind. I listened to his instructions. Only concentrate on transforming parts of me; my jaw to format my muzzle and my hands to form claws that were razor sharp.

I opened my eyes and new I had done what I could. Emmett stepped up to plate to be my guinea pig. I couldn't hold back the panic that solidified in the pit of my stomach. He was so big and muscular, no way was I going to be able to pin him. I wasn't the only one who was tensing up. Paul was shaking beside me. His hands had rolled up into fists and were not taking any glances away from the vampire.

"Paul, calm down." Sam's voice echoed with authority.  
Paul clenched his jaw and looked away from Emmett and back to me. His eyes showed how he felt and my heart melted. I knew Paul wasn't one to show his affections in front of a large audience, but he kissed my forehead all the same.

I looked back at the lumbering hulk of stone flesh and let out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding. Then I let my legs work and I was a blur. I darted from side to side, never tearing my eyes away from him. He leaped and I tucked and rolled and jumped at him. He seemed surprised at my agility as I pounced on his back, my clawed fingers around his neck. A low hiss sent shivers up my spine as I looked behind me to find the female blonde glowering at me. Gingerly I retracted my claws and clambered down Emmett.

With ease I was back with the pack. They were all staring in one direction. So were the Cullen's. I strained my eyes buy I still couldn't see. My nose twitched and I could smell it. Not the Cullen's usual sweet smell. Something stronger that hit me with a force. Blood. It was a cold hard, metallic smell. And I enjoyed the smell of it. I glanced at my brother and knew that he too was drawn to it.  
A tinkle like voice chimed over our surroundings. It was the petite, pixie vampire. Her hand to her chest as she spoke.

"They're coming. And it won't be long until they're upon us. I hope you are ready."

* * *

A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRY! I know you've been waiting a long time. But grade 11 is hard and I can't slack off anymore so posts will be a bit slow now until I understand physics.


	21. Into Dust

**21. Into Dust**

**

* * *

  
**

My heart beat was about to kill me. It pounded against my chest like a giant iron fist. A spark of lighting illuminated the darkened sky. Drops of coin sized rain fell from the sky like angel tears. I couldn't control myself, my body shook as I caught one whiff of the too-sweet scent, and a hint of old blood. Warm hands gripped my shoulders as I ripped out a snarl.

Then my mind caught up, my eyes focused, only one thought pierced through my mind like a flaming arrow.

Those bastards killed my mother.

The change came naturally, provoked by anger and my lust for the kill. I remembered what the gang had said, it's like chewing through stone, and it's hard but easy to tear apart for them. My eyes dilated, my nails turned to claws and I could feel my jaw crack against my sharp teeth. I could see them now.

Their eyes were bright crimson red, like fresh pools of blood. They were dirty yet there was something intriguing and attractive about them. The way they moved. There were only two. Both were males. Both were shirtless and covered with scars and soil.

They entered into the clearing and their disgusting scent sent me to all fours as I felt the rest of my body change. I could see—no, feel—the rest of the pack and my brother shift and transform into their pelts. My claws dug deep into the earth. Bringing dirt underneath my nails, I could feel the coldness of it. The ground trembled and it vibrated through my body, I never took the gaze away from the bastards that killed mother. They had a look of shock and amusement on their faces. Were they not scared? Did they enjoy impending death? Or did they thirst for the warmth of blood trickling down their lips to care?

What ever the reason, I intended to kill them myself.

There was a soft growl to my left. My brother looked at me with his amber-yellow eyes, he had half shifted, leaving him totally shirtless, his muscles were defined and rippled through out his body. His roguish hair was damp from the rain. I could sense his thoughts; it was still awkward for me to decipher them so clearly and him I. But I pushed all those things away. There was only one thing I was programmed to do right now. And that was to rip those S.O.B's head's off.

I tensed up, I could feel EVERY muscle in my body tighten, ready to be released and spring.

But just as I let go and pounce I was pulled back by familiar jaws.

I snarled and nipped at Paul's shoulder. He growled in return and tried to nudge me away from the clear.

_What are you doing?! They killed my mother! _

I kept shouting in my head. This was the only time I hoped our weird lycanthrope telepathy met at the same wavelength like a radio wave or signal. He did. And he didn't give in; he turned his back to the bloodsuckers and stared me down.

_They're going to kill you. You have no clue what to do._

If a wolf could give dagger eyes, that would be me. And what saddened me the most was that this was probably our first fight as a couple. And we were doing that, as animals.

I tried to break my way through as I heard the whimpers of Quil and Embry. They had brought Claire and Emma to the "practice" because with the leeches out, they felt uneasy with their mates alone back home. No one expected for the vamps to track US down. Especially not Quil and Embry, who now covered their imprints with heavy shoulders.

Paul nudged me back more aggressively this time. This time I bit harder on his nose. He snarled at me and jumped back in shock. His anger flashed through his eyes and I could sense it bubbling inside him. This killed me. Why was I fighting him when I could be ripping heads off?

I wished. I wished…

_I wished you would just move aside and just LEAVE ME ALONE!_

My body darted away from him and I launched myself into an already raging fight. I was scared that they were already ripped to shreds and burnt somewhere but it seemed to be still raging on. One of those killers was extremely fast. Real fast, a little faster than that red-bronze haired veg-vamp that Jake hates. The other seemed to have…where's the other one?

My mind froze.

It shocked me how much anger flooded my system when I thought they killed the leech.

_No, I'm supposed to kill them! I am! Rip them, bite them, and kick them in the groin whatever! But I GET TO KILL THEM. _

Something grabbed my right ankle and pulled me down hard as I tried to leap in the fight. I smashed my muzzle against the ground. I glimpsed at the bloodsucker who I had thought died and I smiled to myself. Yes. He's mine.

I twisted my body and snapped at his hands. It was stony feeling but I managed to rip out a chunk. It tasted disgusting. Like chewing down on potpourri. It didn't even seem to hurt him. Just a flash of amusement. Then the intense darkness that clouded his eyes made me stumble back a couple of paces. I wasn't comfortable fighting in my shift, I tried to concentrate. What did Yas teach me about transforming half way? Control.

_Fudge-bars! I was never good at control._

I didn't have time anyways. The bloodsucker circled me, every time stepping closer, pushing me into the thick forest. I tried to will my body to change, but it didn't listen, it sensed the danger in front of me and it stayed to fight. _But I suck at fighting as a wolf stupid body!_

He lunged and I snapped. Two fingers off. Eight more to go, then I'll go for the arms, then the legs, then the head.

Again a flash of amusement. Nothing more.

He had a long face, chiseled but a little disfigured by two long scars from bottom of the right eye to chin. He was of a medium build, wasn't that much taller than me, but looked to be in his late twenties.

His jeans were frayed and holey at the knees. His knee shot up and right into my jaw. I heard something crack and realized it was my jaw. A whimper escaped my muzzle and I stumbled back a couple more steps. And that's when it happened, my body finally listened to me as I willed it to shift back. I could see my HANDS, my hands…with no claws that should be on every finger. Panic rang through my head. Warning bells. I didn't shift half way I shifted back to a human. But panic came too late as the vamp ran his hand through my stomach. I felt no pain until I dropped to the ground.

This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen.

The bloodsucker's face was the only thing I saw as he bared his fangs and leaned in.

* * *

_A/N: Hey! Sorry for the LONG delay. School. Well I passed Physics!! Hoorah! Now for Chem and Bio. Gee fun, yeah I know. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it was hard trying to tap into my character again. I have been writing other stories, my own stories with my own characters so many personalities were conflicting my storyline. So hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will come soon! This time I mean it. Cuz if I don't' post it up…my friend is going to kill me._


	22. Silent Alarm

**22. Silent Alarm**

**

* * *

  
**

I could feel his ice cold breath frosting my neck as I convulsed from the mortal wound. His hand twisting the injury caused unbelievable pain. The pain was too great to scream or make a sound. Weakly, I reached out one hand and put it shaking around his throat. He stopped millimeters away from my jugular and laughed deeply into my ear, amused at my wasteful attempt to fight back as I felt my conscious slipping away. He took my hand around his throat and flicked it away easily, as if it had belonged to a rag doll. Torn and broken. My throat was the only thing that felt warm as I could feel the blood rising to my mouth. I couldn't breathe, I was choking. Again he leaned forward with deliberate lingering.

I couldn't feel my legs; they have gone numb from the loss of blood in my system. I should be hearing the alarm bells in my head. They should be ringing. But even my alarm had gone silent; it too killed by what loomed over me. I shivered under the coldness of his tongue as he licked off a speck of my blood. Then like being lit by a burning inferno, his bite sent me reeling into a sinking abyss. I was paralyzed, I had never felt this way before, and never would want to. It almost seemed that I was having an out of body experience, observing with two perspectives.

Something knocked off his weight, tearing his hand away from my abdomen, but the pain was like a mosquito bite compared to the new inflamed pain in my neck. I still had enough adrenaline left to keep my eyes open. The grass around me had gone deep crimson, the edges pink from the rain diluting it. The pain was muted slightly by the dampness of the rain, but it was the only thing I felt. It was as though all the nerves in my body had been singed; defective; non-existent.

I tried with all my might to move. But I couldn't tell if I had wiggled a finger or toe. I didn't feel anything besides the burning along my neck. Everything seemed to be set in slow-motion. Sounds were muffled, and unclear. My mind didn't register what was happening. It was slowly dying like my nerves. I found comfort though, that my one thought that battered my mind like an angst baseball player was Paul. Paul…Paul…Paul…

Paul.

Paul.

Paul.

"…Age…age…age…" I heard this repeated, it wasn't my thought, it confused me somewhat and I shook it off as a mental breakdown due to my final moments.

It seemed to echo, it was muffled for sure, like someone talking into a pillow.

I closed my eyes and tried to reserve my energy to listen. It was hard, when I saw the darkness it seemed to complete the imagery of death. My death. Mother's death.

"PAIGE!"

My body felt weightless, I was drifting. I could hear a seductive voice calling my name. A tempting voice. I voice I loved. I kept my eyes closed, trying my hardest to listen to that voice. The voice of him.

"Paige! Shit Paige! Shit!"

I was on a different surface. I was floating. It felt nice. I was comfortable. I wasn't in pain, just the slight throbbing that resonated from the leeches bite.

There were several grunts. It was an odd thing to hear. I never heard a sound like that made by Paul before. It was as if he was choking. Gasping for air…as if he were…  
Crying.

Paul doesn't cry.

I tried to summon the image of him crying.

It couldn't be done.

I opened my eyes slightly to see for myself.

Damn the rain, were those tears or raindrops?

I couldn't believe that in my time of dying I was still thinking of how damn sexy Paul looked shirtless with rain dripping down his sculpted body. Like the first night I saw him when I came to La Push. How my jaw had dropped at the sight of him. How instantly I was attached to him. How everything didn't mean much to me unless it had to do with him.

It would kill me to see him in pain. It would kill me to be apart from him.

My hand caressed his hand that held my face to his chest. How warm he was. The rain seemed to steam off of him.

Oh that's hot…

"Damn it Paige!" He shouted.

I winced at his use of language, but I looked into his eyes all the same.

How could I die while only being in love with him for such a short time? How could I die while knowing the last thing I said to him was for him to leave me alone? I owed it to him to leave him with something else.

I opened my mouth slightly, my lips trembling and whispered words to him.

"I-I love you."

Paul exhaled a huge breath and wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed my forehead with thermal lips. It felt amazing.

I could feel. I could FEEL.  
Was I healing? I tried to move and I felt Paul stiffen. His internal growl vibrated along his chest, it was an amazing sound, and how did I ever get pissed off at him when he did that?

I felt a little better, though the pain was ebbing back. The throat was more intense than the wound in my stomach. I watched in fascination as my body worked to repair itself, soon the wound was gone, only a jagged scar was left. But my throat still burned and it intensified.

"Paul," I choked, "Paul my, my…" I clawed at my throat and screamed.

All the pain that I had felt in those last fleeting minutes shot through me and I screamed.

I felt my body shift, it was forcing the transformation on me and I tried hard to keep it in the middle. I felt my jaw crack slightly as I grew my fangs.

I rolled into the fetus position as I tried to contain the heat. Why was it hurting?

He bit me.

The look on Paul's face was unrecognizable it was a cross between shock, sadness, and intense anger. He seemed paralyzed with shock and confusion. He had no clue what to do. Hell, I don't know what to do. What have I gotten myself into?

I looked around me and saw a fight still raging on.

Why was it taking so long to kill two vampires? I saw a tall fire with purple plumes of smoke reaching skywards. I was briefed in enough to know that the purple smoke meant that a vampire had been broken piece by stony piece and thrown into the blaze. So there was one left, which one?

My hand was still clasped to the side of my throat like a vice. I scanned the field, I couldn't find the vampires that I had seen walk into the clear, but what I did see chilled me to the bone.

* * *

_A/N: YAY she's alive, partly. So how was everyone's March break? Mine was hell, though I did turn seventeen (yar). Go March babies! So one of my presents was Hunted the fifth (?) book of the House of Night series. Entertaining yeup. So hope you like this chapter while I go figure out chapter 5 of Almost Juliet: P_


	23. Heartbeat

**23. Heartbeat **

**

* * *

  
**

Through the clouds of black smoke and stinking air, I could see them.  
They seemed to be gliding through the air with such ease; it was almost hypnotic, and seductive. The only thing that pulled me away from those crimson eyes was the throbbing pain in my neck, and Paul's firm clasped hand on my wrist.

The new arrivals—a group of six or eight—wore something like a cape almost the same colour as the smoke coming from the vamp-fire. They approached the remaining vampire and with incoherent simplicity, stopped the vampire's struggle.  
A little brunette girl—with the same crimson eyes as the vampire who I had wounded me and harmed me in turn—sent shivers down my spine. There was something not right about her. The way she smiled as the lone vampire writhed on the ground before her. The way the other's stood still, not approaching her, as if they were afraid of her.

There were three old ones, with skin like onions, wrinkled and almost translucent. I could see, smell and taste the dead blood in the blue veins that decorated their faces like vines. Again I felt uncomfortable in their some what formal presence. It was the way the veg-vamps reacted to them.

"Who are they?" I asked Paul in a whisper.  
The tendons and muscles in my neck pinged with pain as I spoke. I could feel the warmth inside me spread but I didn't give it much thought at the moment, I was too interested in the new vampires.

With a growl Paul answered me, "the head vampires, of all vampires. The Cullen's call them the Volturi." Then with a gentler tone he leaned closer, "you're badly injured, and you've been bitten. Don't be stupid and let me help you."

I was shaking from the pain that ebbed through my system but I was persistent.

"They're the HEAD of all vampires? What like a Ministry? This is so 'Queen of the Damned', why are they here?" I rasped.

"Don't be an idiot and let me help you!" Paul ignored me.

I stared at him, he hadn't really ever shouted at me before. Sure rudely, but not loudly. Especially not while breaking the circulation in my hand.

"Paul…you're hurting me." Was all I said.

With contrasting gentleness, he slowly let go of my hand and took a shaking step away.

"I'm sorry." He looked up with dark eyes. "But I don't know how to love you in a way that can make you happy."

I nearly choked at his sincere and "so-not-like-him" words. I could see the mental struggle as he said them. As if he was having a brain fart.

"Paul, you love me just fine." I swallowed tears away.

It was the first time for Paul being so sincere, using LOVE in a sentence. In a time like this, while I was being such a bitch.

"I'm sorry Paul. But you know I can't let this drop. My mother is dead. I've dragged you boys into this, my brother…" I couldn't say it out loud, but I knew from my brother's movements that he enjoyed tearing apart the vampire a lot. Too much.

Paul followed my staggering paces towards the crowd of vampires. Another stupid thing to do. Walk among the enemy.

They were speaking quickly, in low tones.

As I approached them their eyes bored onto my hand clutching my neck.

"She's been bitten!" The blonde one named Carlisle gasped.

He approached me slowly, as if knowing I would quickly step away from him.

"It's okay. I'm a doctor and I know how to fix you. You have to trust me. Alright? You're Paige?"

I glanced at Jacob, he had a cut on his right cheek but I could see that it was healing quickly. Once his eyes met mine he gave a faint nod and I looked back at the amber eyes of the head veg-vamp.

He pulled gingerly at my hand, looking at the bite mark the leech had taken to my neck.

His inspection was brief, he didn't linger long while Paul stood centimeters away from me.

"It's not as bad as…" He stared at a brunette who I could smell with one sniff was human, "was—as I thought. He didn't get deep but the venom is still in your system all the same. Can you feel your immunity fighting it?"

I nodded and he leaned closer.

Paul shook and reached out to grasp Carlisle's hand on my shoulder. Several things happened. There were hisses all around me. Someone shouting protests, then Paul snarling in agony on the ground behind me.

"PAUL!" I looked at Carlisle and took a step away from him, "what the hell did you do to him?! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

I fell down beside him, trying to sooth his body that had curled into the fetus position as he shook.

"Jane, stop." Carlisle pleaded.

I snapped my gaze towards the little girl who I had a bad feeling about. She smirked down at me and then in seconds Paul stopped writhing.

"Paul, Paul, are you okay?"

He didn't answer but I could hear his heavy breathing to know he was still alive.

"Jane has a gift to inflict pain to people/person(s) to the mind."

"Some gift." I snapped.

Carlisle came towards me and stretched out a hand.

"Get away from me, what kind of help were you planning for me? Fix me? You mean suck me dry."

"You would taste like shit." The blonde female blood sucker hissed at me.

"Rosalie." The copper haired one silenced her.

"I will not as you say 'suck you dry', Paige I need to get the venom out of your system before you're infected…or even die."

I hesitated as I stared into those amber eyes. So warm, so trustworthy. But still, doubt lingered.

I glanced down at Paul, he was staring up at me with those eyes that I loved so much. How much I love him I would never be able to put into words. I guess that's one thing we have in common, we're not good with words.

"I love you, Paige." He whispered to me.

A tear escaped my eye as I bent down and kissed him hard. "I love you too…"

"I trust him."

I turned back to Carlisle and gave a nervous smile. "I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright, now relax, the venom has spread quickly I must get it out. Now I should've told you before but—."

"Yeah suck it out." I nodded and meant him to continue on his "fixing" me.

He knelt down beside me and I could feel the fiery pain that I felt before return as his teeth sank into my soft flesh. I gasped and gripped the ground, bringing up dirt and earth.

I knew I had blacked out again.

I knew that Paul was holding me.

I knew that I wouldn't die, not today anyways. Or hopefully anytime soon.

Though what I didn't understand was why the "Volturi" were still here.

* * *

_A/N: phew that was hard to write. So basically I was busy studying for Math cuz god knows how horrible I am at math. I have also found a new career—my first choice was zoology but then it is hard to achieve and get into, for me anyways—so I chose Kinesiology, which I found was as interesting, and probably much more suitable for me. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and more to come. *I'm currently writing a story with my OC and plot/setting*_


End file.
